The Science Of Evil
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Evil has come to Honolulu in the form of a violent team...a serial killer and a serial rapist. When 5-0 captures one of them, the other exacts revenge on Danny. Can Steve and the others find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

******* WARNING – this story revolves around 5-0's search for a serial rapist and serial killer on the Island - I will not be overly graphic, but please be forewarned of the topic *******

****I do not own Five-0 or any of it's characters. No copyright infringement intended.****

As Steve and Danny turned to leave the interrogation room, Derek Eaton called out angrily "You're both dead men, you know that don't you?"

Danny swung back around and Steve grabbed his arm, "Ignore him Danno"  
Danny pointed a finger at the well-dressed young man, "You piece of shit... you'll never hurt another girl again. You're going to rot in prison and we're going to make sure that every man behind those bars knows what you've done! You're going to be someone's little bitch for the rest of your life!"

Steve pulled his partner's arm, "Come on 'D, let's go"  
As Steve opened the door Eaton screamed out, "I'll see you again soon Commander McGarrett"

As Steve turned and their eyes connected, an involuntary shiver ran down his back as he saw pure evil in the eyes of Derek Eaton.

Chin and Kono were waiting for them outside the station and Chin asked, "How did it go?"  
Steve shook his head, "He's not talking"  
"So what's the next move? Are you thinking of cutting him a deal?"  
Danny quickly shot back, "HELL NO!" He looked at Steve adding, "Steve, there's no way you can even think about cutting that bastard a deal..."

Steve held out his hands, "It's too soon to even think about that guys"  
Danny shook his head, "He's a serial rapist Steve and he might be a serial killer!  
"You're right Danny, he MIGHT be. But we DO know that he has a partner and we know we have to find out who that is or we WILL end up with more dead girls on our hands"

They looked up as Duke Lukella approached and Steve asked, "Did he say anything after we left?"  
Shaking his head the Lieutenant replied, "No...he asked for a lawyer and he threatened you again"  
Chin responded, "Threatened you? What are you talking about Duke?"  
Steve said, "It's nothing Chin"  
Duke shook his head "Steve, you need to take this seriously. He's threatened to kill both you and Danny"

Steve replied, "These bastards kill helpless young women and girls Duke. They're not going to find things so easy with us...we've got one of these monsters and now we just need to find the other"

Kono asked, "How are we going to do that Boss?"  
Steve ran a hand through his hair, "Kono, I need you to go back to Headquarters and get us everything you can on Eaton. Chin, can you go up to the hospital and check on Mallory Watkins. See if she can give us any more information on the other guy, and Danny and I will head back to the crime scene. Duke, I want to keep this out of the media for now"

"It's too late for that Steve...my guys at the scene tell me that TV crews are already there"  
"How could that be Duke?"  
"Steve, these monsters have been terrorizing the Island for months now. We can't be surprised that the reporters on top of this"

Danny's frustration was evident, "That's just great...whoever his partner is will know we've got him in custody now..."  
Kono added, "And Eaton's threatened you both"

Steve grinned, "We'll be fine Kono" As his eyes darted between his team and added, "You all be extra cautious and keep in touch"

A few minutes later they parted ways and as Steve drove towards Eaton's home Danny stared quietly at him. After several seconds, and sensing his partners eyes on him, Steve said "So tell me what you're thinking partner"

"I'm thinking about all those girls...twelve that we know about, but how many others are there Steve?"  
"I don't know buddy...I don't know"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

They arrived at Eaton's to see news trucks from three television stations parked in front of the home and Danny muttered, "Oh shit..."  
"Don't worry about them Danno, let's just do our job"

They brushed past the reporters ignoring their questions and once they stepped under the yellow crime-scene tape that surrounded the property Danny mumbled under his breath, "Damn vultures..."

Duke had put Sergeant Kaleo Kamaka in charge at the scene and he approached the men as they entered shaking their hands. HPD Officers had confiscated Eaton's laptop and land-line computer, as well as his answering machine and they had taken them to to the lab to be searched for evidence. Two boxes sat on the kitchen table, one of them already full of letters, books and photos. Moving to the table the men looked at the numerous polaroid shots the police had taken of the photos as they had appeared on the wall of the den when the Officers arrived. Photos of young women and girls….girls as young as thirteen or fourteen….naked, bound, gagged, beaten and placed in various positions. Some were on the assailants bed, some on the floor. There were photos of girls tied to a small wooden chair in what appeared to be the basement of the home. And there was one picture showing a girl lying on the ground on top of a bed of leaves...covered in blood and obviously dead. The anger grew in both men at the sight of these terrified women and they were sickened by the realization that Eaton had obviously been doing this for years as there were photos of at least thirty women.

Steve watched on as Danny removed a shoebox from the larger box opening it to see that it held the souvenirs of a sick, twisted bastard. It held the panties of the victims…..many of them bloodied and as Danny placed the lid back on the box, Steve said softly…."Damn it"

The men remained at the home for hours, flipping through notebooks containing the scribbled delusions of a mad man.  
Steve called Kono only to find that she was hitting a dead end with Eaton's cellphone. There were several different numbers that had been called over the the last month but each number was for a different burner phone and none were traceable. Steve had told her to go ahead and knock off for the night at about eight-thirty with the understanding that they would all meet back at headquarters at eight the next morning.

Chin called a short time later with an update "Steve, Mallory's been through a lot. Eaton raped her numerous times"  
Steve said softly, "He held her for three weeks...oh God the poor girl"  
"She's tormented Steve, but she's strong. She told me that Eaton's partner was there"  
"Can she identify him?"  
"I think so but she couldn't handle anymore tonight. Duke stopped up before I left and introduced himself to her and he'll head back up in the morning with a sketch artist"  
Steve nodded, "Okay, that's good"  
"What have you found there?"  
"This is much worse than we first thought buddy. There's evidence of at least thirty victims Chin"  
"Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us"  
"Yes. The lab is stripping his computers and answering machine right now and they'll be in touch with me. I spoke with Kono a bit ago and we're all going to meet at headquarters at eight in the morning. Knock off for the day and get some rest buddy, it's going to be a long and busy day tomorrow"

"You two need to be careful"  
"We'll be fine Chin, don't worry. We'll see you in the morning okay?"  
"Okay boss, good night"  
As he hung up Danny asked, "Are you alright?"  
Steve shook his head, "Yeah..." After filling his partner in on Chin's progress he asked, "How about you?"  
"Shit Steve...look at those girls. Some of them are just a few years older than Grace. Where are they man?"  
"I don't know brother, but we'll find out. Tomorrow we'll work on identifying them and hopefully Mallory can give us a lead on this other bastard"

A short time later in McGarrett's driveway Steve asked, "Do you want to come in for a bit?"  
"No, I'm exhausted and I need to call Gracie before she goes to bed"  
Steve smiled, "Tell her I love her and I'll see her soon"  
"I will"  
As Steve exited the Camero he leaned through the window and said, "Keep alert Danno"  
"You too babe, I'll pick you up in the morning"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

Danny glanced in his rear-view mirror several times as he drove home and not detecting anyone tailing him, he parked and moved across the empty lot of his complex at about nine thirty.

He yawned and smiled as the memory flooded over him of Gracie running through this tiny-ass apartment when they moved in last month and excitedly staking claim to the larger bedroom. Then as he stated that he needed the larger room, his '_buddies'... _Steve, Kono and Chin all turned on him siding with the eight year old!

As the keys rattled in his hand and his weary mind drifted he didn't hear the large man dressed in all black approach him from behind until it was too late.  
He sensed his presence and turned just as the butt of the killer's revolver came crashing down onto the side of his head, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

******** So, any interest? Much more to follow and I'd love to hear your initial thoughts! ********


	2. Chapter 2

****** Thank You all for the wonderful initial reviews ! ******

****** WARNING – this chapter contains depictions of violence and references of rape *****

Danny moaned softly and as his eyes focused he could see that he was lying on his side on the back seat of a car. Rob Zombie music blared through the speakers and his head throbbed horribly as blood ran down across his face from the gash on the side of his head. His hands and feet were bound tightly and his mouth was gagged. The only light in the car came from the dashboard and smoke and the aroma of marijuana filled the vehicle. As he struggled against the ropes binding his wrists a sense of dread overwhelmed him as he realized that he was now a captive of the man they had been hunting, the second member of this twisted, evil team... the serial killer.

His mind raced with everything he knew so far... they had found what they thought was their first two victims five months ago. One had not only been raped but she had been savagely beaten to death. The fact was, she had been beaten so severely that she had not yet even been able to be identified. Her DNA and fingerprints were now on file but no one had come forward to claim her yet. A tear slid from his eye as he thought of her. Max had determined her age to be twenty to twenty three...and no one had claimed her. Hadn't they missed her? She was someones daughter, someones sister, how could they not be searching for her? The second victim was different...so different that they had known immediately that they had two culprits, two sick sons of bitches who had somehow found each other.

Several minutes passed before suddenly the music clicked off and the voice of a monster called back to him, "Relax Detective Williams, we'll be there shortly...and then the fun will begin"

As his captors' maniacal laughter filled the car, Danny closed his eyes and prayed that Steve would find him before it was too late.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was sitting slouched back on the couch, sipping a beer when his phone rang at about ten thirty.  
"McGarrett"  
"Steve, it's Rachel"  
Steve sat forward on the couch, "Rachel? Is everything okay?"  
"Is Danny with you?"  
Steve's blood ran cold at the words, "Hasn't he called you?"  
Rachel's voice softened as she said, "No...Gracie finally fell asleep, but she was disappointed he didn't call her and he's not answering his phone"

Not wanting to alarm her he said, "We were on a tough case all day Rachel and he was exhausted when he headed home. I'm sure he just fell asleep. I'll get a hold of him and I'll have him call you in the morning okay?"

"Okay, thank you Steve"  
"It's no problem Rachel"  
"I'm sounding silly aren't I? I'm so sorry to bother you"  
"Don't worry about it, you can call me anytime. You're never a bother...I'm sure he's fine"  
"I'm sure you're right, thank you"  
"You're welcome, good night"  
He hung up and dialed Danny, "Come on Danno...pick up buddy" As the voice mail kicked in he said, "Danny, hey where are you partner. I need you to call me as soon as you get this message... I'm waiting to hear from you" Hanging up his phone he set down his beer and raced from the house.

He tried Danny's phone several times as he sped down the freeway. As each call rolled to voice mail he became more frantic and his fear rose as pulled in next to the Camero. His eyes scoured his surroundings and his hand was on his sidearm as he moved quickly towards the apartment complex.

A young couple was entering the building just ahead of him and a few moments later he was knocking loudly on Danny's door. Getting no response, he knocked even louder and called out, "DANNY! DANNY, OPEN THE DOOR PARTNER!"

His actions drew the attention of Danny's neighbor Tony, who opened his door and cried out, "Hey keep it down man, you're going to wake up my kids!"  
Steve turned and asked "Sorry Tony, hey have you seen or heard from Danny in the last hour?"  
"No...is everything alright?"  
"I don't know. I need to break down the door, can you please call 911 and have HPD send a squad over?"  
"Sure"  
Steve then added, "Tony...stay inside your apartment"  
"Okay...sure..." As the man nervously closed his door, Steve wasted no more time and after kicking in the door he entered Danny's darkened apartment.

Flicking on the lights he scanned the room and swiftly made his way through the small apartment, room by room… His stomach was twisted in knots as he struggled to grasp what could have happened. Although he was relieved that Danny wasn't here lying hurt or ill, it terrified him to think where he could be. Nothing seemed to be out of place and there were no signs of a struggle but he knew that his partner's only plans had been to talk to Gracie and then get to bed. He muttered softly, "Where are you Danno?"

Standing in the empty living room he again tried Danny's phone…..with no success. Sighing deeply he then phoned Chin.  
The Detective answered groggily, "Steve? What's up?"  
"Danny's missing?"  
"What do you mean, he's missing?"  
"I'm at his place...he's not here, he's not answering his phone and he missed his goodnight call to Gracie"  
"Okay brother, relax... I'll call Kono and we'll be there soon. Don't touch anything Steve"  
"Yeah. Damn it Chin...he's got him"  
"Steve, we don't know that for sure"  
"What else can it be? God Chin...how could I be so careless? That son-of-a-bitch warned me"  
"Hey...we'll find him Steve, we'll find him. I'm on my way"  
"Okay, thanks brother"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As the car came to a stop, Danny sucked in his breath nervously and without warning his captor reached back and zapped him in the chest with a taser gun. Danny's body twitched violently on the seat and his screams of pain were muffled by the gag in his mouth. The pain went on and on as serial killer Mark Tomlinson held the taser against his chest until eventually the Detective passed out.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve needed a breath of fresh air….we needed to think clearly. It had been a very long day but adrenaline now coursed through his body and nothing else mattered to him except finding Danny. As he neared the front door, his eyes fell on a photo hanging on the wall that Kono had recently taken of Danny and Gracie. It had been taken on his patio when they were at his place a couple of months earlier. Danny was leaning down behind her and his arm was draped lovingly across her chest. Steve smiled and his eyes welled with tears as fear of what could have happened to his partner overwhelmed him.

As he walked back towards their vehicles he stopped suddenly in his tracks as he stepped on something, and bending down he saw Danny's keys...Oh shit..." Taking a switchblade from his pocket he carefully lifted the keys from the ground without touching them and being careful of his surroundings he made his way back to his truck. After placing the keys into an evidence bag he leaned against the side of the truck and drew in a deep breath, muttering "Think Steve...shit think..."

They had been in office early that afternoon when the call came in from Duke.  
Five months ago they had found the two bodies that had started this. The first girl, Janie Anuhea... the girl in the Polaroid, was found lying on a bed of leaves with her hands folded across her chest just off the Pu'u Pia Trail by hikers. She came from a loving, middle-class family and her sister had been the last to see her after they'd had dinner together two nights earlier. She was a nineteen year old college student who had no enemies and she appeared to have been a victim of opportunity. When HPD arrived they had quickly found the second body... the still unidentified and mutilated girl about thirty feet away, naked and covered with brush. The murders had been so different that they had immediately suspected two killers, and three weeks later after they found two more dead girls... the residents of Honolulu were rightfully terrified. As they searched for the team of killers they had matched four other unsolved murders with suspect number one. The second killer, who they now believed could be Eaton was a less 'skilled' killer and his victims had also suffered viscous sexual assaults . Rape, although a crime of sex, is even more so a crime of violence. Somehow that sick SOB had met a killer and he had graduated to murder. Seeing the pictures of all those girls and young women in Eaton's home had sickened Steve horribly and now Danny... oh God Danny...

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny came to and blinked his eyes furiously as overhead lights blared down onto him. He attempted to pull his arms up and quickly realized that he was strapped to a table. As the fog began to lift from his brain he could feel that he was naked and that the table he was on was cold steel. As he attempted to move he knew he was strapped down by the ankles, wrists, arms, upper legs, waist and chest...he couldn't move at all and a leather strap held his head tightly to the table. He began to panic and his breathing became rapid. He squinted as his eyes focused on his captor as he leaned over him. The gag had been removed from his mouth and Danny said in a steady, firm voice "Who are you, you son-of-a-bitch?"

With an evil grin the man replied coldly, "My name is Mark, and I am the man who is going to kill you"

******** So, are you all ready for some major Danny whump? Much more coming soon. I hope you're enjoying and THANKS for reading and reviewing! ********


	3. Chapter 3

******** Okay...here we go, major Danny whumpage ahead *********

********** WARNING – this chapter contains scenes of violent torture and course language - PLEASE remember that this story is about a sick, twisted serial killer and the contents of this chapter ARE disturbing **********

********** WARNING ******** WARNING ******** WARNING **********

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"So '_Mark' _tell me, how many women have you killed?"  
"I stopped counting at twenty and that was a couple of years ago. But does it really matter Detective? They were whores and they deserved to die"  
"WHORES? You killed Mothers and daughters! You killed a teacher, a paramedic and a florist. You killed beautiful, innocent women and you destroyed their families and their loved ones. You are an animal and my partner will find you, and he will kill you!"

"I have no doubt that he will Daniel...but I can promise you one thing"  
Danny smirked, "Oh yeah, what's that?"  
"I'm glad to see that you find his 'situation' humorous"  
"It's not humorous. I actually find you quite pathetic"  
"I think your opinion of me may change"  
Danny replied, "Oh, I highly doubt that. So what's your promise big man?"  
Tomlinson's evil grin caused the hairs on Danny's neck to stand up, "My promise to you Detective is that I will destroy one final family, yours. Your partner may kill me...but I promise you that I will also destroy him"

"Good luck with that asshole. You don't know my partner"  
Tomlinson grabbed Danny's face roughly, "And YOU, don't know ME!"  
Slapping Danny's cheek the man then stepped from his line of vision.

Danny could hear him off to the side rustling around but he had no idea what he was doing. His mind was racing as images of Tomlinson's victims flashed through his mind. All of them had been stabbed, but they also had been tortured. This monster thought he didn't know him... but he did. He knew damn well what was about to happen to him and he needed to prepare himself.

He had been McGarrett's partner for just about two years now and although the SEAL had shared some details with him about the missions he had been involved with, there were still things he wouldn't share. He grinned as he could hear Steve saying those damned words he'd come to despise '_it's classified Daniel' _He knew that Steve loved him and trusted him just as he loved and trusted him... they were more than partners, they were brothers and Steve would find him... he just had to hang on.

Danny was a scraper but he had always been grateful that Steve McGarrett was on his side. One night a few months ago he had been staying at Steve's place and he woke to screams of sheer terror coming from upstairs. When he entered the room Steve was in the throes of a nightmare and as he turned on the light, the startled SEAL had screamed and lunged from his bed barreling into his mid-section head first. As Steve had informed him... and he had witnessed many times, he was highly trained in close battle, hand-to-hand combat and that along with the fact that he also was being fueled by horrific memories, Steve could easily have killed him that night. Luckily, they had crashed into the dresser and the impact had jolted Steve awake.

The scene played out in his head and he would never forget the pain and fear in Steve's eyes as the man realized what had happened.  
He had the wind knocked out of him and as he pushed himself up off the ground Steve had grabbed his arms and leaned him back against the oak dresser.

"Danny, oh shit Danny I'm so sorry...are you okay?"  
"Yee...eeah …... give mme a mminute"  
"What were you thinking Danny?"  
Danny grinned at the memory of him choking out the words "What wwwas I THINKING? Are you ffuccking kkidding me Steven?"

That night had been a turning point in their friendship. They had taken beers and gone down to the waters edge. Steve's emotions were very raw that night and with the protection provided by the darkness of the night he had had opened up to him like never before. It was the anniversary of the death of two of his brothers on a mission to South Africa and those anniversaries always made the nightmares more intense. Steve talked softly about the mission and about Andy and Carlos. His voice cracked with emotion and Danny knew the tears were flowing down Steve's cheeks as he re-lived their deaths. They had been able to keep Carlos alive for almost an hour, but he had died in Steve's arms minutes before their evac team had arrived. Their deaths had been hard on the entire team but no one took it harder than Sean Calloway. The three men had been scouting out the mission when they stumbled upon a team of rebels who engaged them in a firefight. Andy died before Steve and the rest of his team could arrive. During the battle, Andy had thrown himself on top of a grenade to save Sean and Carlos, and then after Carlos died, Sean was distraught. It took almost a year for him to recover enough psychologically to where he could return to active duty, but he was never able to serve again as a SEAL.

He had always known that Steve was a hero, as were all the men he served with...but hearing the stories, hearing of the sacrifices these men endured was so humbling. This great man had chosen him to be his partner and that night as they sat in the dark he had listened as Steve talked, mourning his lost loved ones. Eventually the conversation had turned to how his return to Hawaii, and the formation of the 5-0 task force had saved his life. He told Danny about his final mission in North Korea and about Freddy Hart. Danny of course had known about the mission to capture Anton Hess and how Victor Hess had killed Steve's Father to avenge his brother's death at Steve's hands. But now his partner was sharing with him that the grief he felt for Freddy, compounded with the murder of his Father had almost been too much for him to bear.

Danny listened in awe as his best friend confided to him how he felt that Danny, Gracie, Chin and Kono had saved him, how they had given him a reason to live...to go on.  
His voice shook as he had added softly, "I love each and every one of my SEAL brothers and I would die in a heartbeat to save any one of them. Danny...what I've found here in Hawaii with you, Gracie and the team...it's different. It's something I haven't felt since before my Mom was killed. You guys are my family and I love you. I could never bear to lose you"

The sun was beginning to rise over the Ocean and Danny had turned to his friend saying, "I love you too Steve...we all do"

A couple of months ago Steve's nightmares had increased as a mission in which he had been captured and tortured was haunting him. Danny closed his eyes as he played Steve's words over in his mind, "I'm trained to endure torture, to block out the pain. Danny, no one is more dangerous than a man who can harness his emotions, to use that to fuel him..."

His thoughts were interrupted as Tomlinson moved back to his side and as Danny opened his eyes they fell on the eight inch knife that the murderer was holding inches from his face...

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Duke pulled up next to Steve's truck and shaking hands McGarrett said, "Thanks for getting here so quickly Duke"  
"Of course, what do we have Steve?"  
Steve ran a hand through his hair, "Danny's been taken"  
"You're sure about that?"  
"Yes. He's not answering my calls and he missed his good-night call to Gracie. I broke into his apartment and nothing appears to be disturbed" Motioning to the Camero he added, "His car's here and I found his keys on the ground about a hundred yards from the front door, I've got them bagged up"

Duke Lukella nodded, "Okay, how do you want to handle things?"  
"I need to talk to Eaton again and it can't wait until morning"  
"That's fine Steve, but he's lawyered up. We're going to have to talk to his attorney first"**  
**"Do whatever you need to do to make this happen Duke, and do it fast"  
"I understand. Let me make some calls. Can you take my guys inside?"  
"Yeah, I'll be right back"  
As Duke moved back to his squad car to arrange the interrogation, Steve escorted the three HDP Officers on site into the building.

When he returned Duke inquired, "Are they set?"  
Steve nodded, "One of them is securing the apartment and the other two are searching the area where I found the keys. I called Chin and he and Kono should be here in a few minutes to help process everything. Are we ready to go?"

"His attorney is going to meet us at the station and I've contacted the prosecutor as well. Steve…he's asking for a deal"  
"I figured as much"  
"So what are you going to do? Should you contact Denning?"  
"No…..not yet. Come on, let's go"

Moments later the men were in Steve's Silverado and speeding towards HPD headquarters.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050  
**

"So Daniel, are you ready?"  
"Bring it on you Mother Fucker"  
"So you're a tough guy huh?"  
"I can take it"  
"Yeah we'll see about that now, won't we?"

Tomlinson stepped off to the side and Danny flexed his muscles as he struggled unsuccessfully to free himself from his restraints. He could hear his captor shuffling about just a few feet away but he was unable to turn his head to see what was happening. If he could have, he would have seen that the monster had put on a black ski mask and after turning on a camera he was positioning the lens towards his prisoner.

Danny was sweating profusely as he nervously awaited his fate. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing as his mind raced, '_Control yourself Danny…..mind over matter baby…he can't hurt you, you won't let this bastard hurt you'_

Moments later he screamed in agony as the blade of the knife was drawn down across the center of his chest and pulled down to his naval.  
His back arched and his restraints dug into his flesh as he cried out, "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"  
Tomlinson held the bloodied knife up to the camera and as Danny's blood dripped from it he stuck out his tongue and ran it alongside the outer blade. Grinning maniacally he then set the knife down onto a small, rolling cart that was next to him and without warning he grabbed Danny's left hand and one by one, he snapped his fingers breaking them all at the knuckles.

Danny fought hard trying to control his screams. He didn't want to give this animal the satisfaction.  
Once all five fingers were broken he sensed Tomlinson move away from the table.  
His hand was twitching in pain and the restraint on his wrist had dug into his flesh causing it to bleed,' _It's okay Danny…no pain…..this animal can't hurt you, no fucking pain'_

Several seconds passed before Tomlinson called from the foot of the table, "Do you have anything to say Daniel?"  
His voice was filled with pain as he replied angrily, "FUCK YOU!"

Laughing loudly the monster said, "THAT A BOY! YOU'RE TOUGH RIGHT? YOU CAN HANDLE ANYTHING RIGHT?"  
"Anything you can dish out you damn punk!"

Remaining out of Danny's sight and facing the camera the psychotic killer jumped up and down with his hands raised above his head, laughing as he screamed "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THIS WAS GOING TO BE FUN!"

******** SO? I'd love to hear your thoughts...every comment is appreciated and gives great motivation to write, so THANK YOU ALL! ********


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your comments so far. I'm so sorry that it's taken a few days to post, but my 'real-life' has been unbelievably busy. Here we go, I hope you like it...**

******** WARNING - this chapter contains scenes of torture and graphic language ********

Steve and Duke were minutes away from HPD headquarters when Steve's cellphone beeped alerting him of an incoming text. He read the message and opening up the attached photo he said, "Oh God"

Duke asked, "What is it Steve?"  
Without speaking, he handed the phone to the Lieutenant. Duke sighed as he read the message _'Commander McGarrett, the game has begun. You took my friend, now I've taken yours. I will contact you again soon' _

Duke looked at the picture of Danny lying naked and strapped to a steel table as Steve said, "We have to find him soon Duke"  
"We will Steve"

Steve called Chin and instructed him to send Kono to meet him at the station to attempt to trace the text, and a few minutes later Steve was pacing nervously in Duke's office as he waited for the Lieutenant to return with Eaton's lawyer. He stared at the photo of his bound partner and re-read the mad mans words, _'You took my friend, now I've taken yours...' _After several minutes Duke re-entered the room with Attorney Curtis Sajanni.

As the men shook hands Steve said, "We don't have any time to waste here Mr. Sajanni, I need to talk to Derek Eaton. He needs to tell me who his partner is and where I can find him"

"Commander McGarrett, my client has no 'partner' and he cannot help you"  
Steve's steely gaze cut through the lawyer and he held his phone out in front of him, "Look at him Sajanni! This is my partner and the my best friend"

Sajanni turned his head and Steve screamed, "HEY, don't you turn away, you look at him! His name is Danny Williams and he is a hell of a good man. He's been a cop for fifteen years...FIFTEEN YEARS he has put his life on the line keeping people safe from scum like your client..."

Sajanni interrupted him, "He is innocent until proven guilty Commander and you know that! I'm sorry about your partner but it is my job to protect my client and I have instructed him not to talk"

"Danny is a Father and I AM NOT going to tell his little girl that he died at the hands of these animals"  
"Then we need to talk, don't we?"  
Steve ran his hand through his hair and said, "I need a few minutes"  
Duke then spoke to Sajanni, "Why don't you come with me"  
As the men reached the door Steve called out, "Duke...I need you to send a unit to guard Rachel and Gracie. I'll call her in the morning but we need to make sure they're safe"

Duke nodded, "Got it Steve. I'll take him to the Conference room at the end of the hall"  
"Okay, thank you" As the door closed, Steve dialed Governor Denning.

Duke re-entered the room as Steve was finishing up his call.  
The Lieutenant spoke first, "I have a squad on their way to Rachel's now. What's your play Steve?"  
"Denning's given me some leeway...let's go"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny listened to the demented laughter of the mad man holding him captive. His hand was throbbing horribly and he felt his blood dripping down his side from the long gash to his chest.

Several seconds passed before Tomlinson began to chant evilly, "Danny, Danny...oh Danny..."  
Danny's mind raced, _'He can't hurt you...Steve will find you soon...no pain, no pain'  
_Suddenly his upper right arm burned as the blade of the knife entered just below the skin and was slowly pulled down to just above his elbow.

Tomlinson cried out "GOD THIS IS SO MUCH FUCKING FUN!" He laughed and chanted Danny's name over and over again as he methodically cut his victim. He was skilled with the use of the knife as his cuts to Danny's flesh were not deep enough to kill him, but just deep enough to cause intense pain. Danny sucked in his breath and held it as the knife then sliced through his chest and abdomen.

The monster taunted him "DANNY MY BOY, You're so quiet! Talk to me"  
_'Don't let this fucker win Danny...'  
_Danny's voice shook slightly as he spoke defiantly, "What do you want me to say you sick son-of-a-bitch?"  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! Why do you call me such names detective? I told you my name is Mark"  
At that moment Danny knew his next move as Steve's words again came to him, _'No one is more dangerous than a man who can harness his emotions, to use that to fuel him' _He had to control himself because he had to control this bastard. He had to buy time. Steve would find him, he knew Steve would find him...he just had to give him time.

Danny looked directly into the eyes of the monster standing over him and he said softly, "You're right Mark, I don't know you...tell me about yourself"  
Tomlinson grinned evilly and walked from the table. Danny heard the clinking of metal on metal as the man placed the knife onto the table and then there was silence. He closed his eyes and thought of Gracie, beautiful little Gracie..._'Oh God please give me the strength to do whatever I have to do to survive. I need to see my Monkey again. Shit I hurt and I have to stop him from cutting me again or I could bleed to death. How do I do this Steve... how do I shut out the pain?' _

He let his mind drift and heard Steve's words, '_When you're captured Danno and you're being tortured you have to be able to do one thing, and one thing only...survive. You know that your buddies are doing everything they can to rescue you, and your only job is to make sure that you survive. Your job is to make sure that your buddies won't have to live with the fact that they couldn't save your sorry ass. It's not about you Danny, it's about them...dying is easy...fighting to live is hard, damn hard. You can't forget why your fighting partner. You're fighting for your family and your brothers...you're fighting for your loved ones'_

Danny mumbled softly, "I won't quit Steve...no pain babe" He then took a deep breath and concentrated on controlling his breathing. Several minutes later his mind graciously took him back to 'The Serenity Of The Pacific' a mid sized yacht that Steve had rented for a weekend a couple of months ago. The four 5-0 members along with Gracie had swam, snorkeled, fished and relaxed for two glorious days. When Steve had mentioned the excursion to him, he had at first complained about being out on the water for that long. I mean McGarrett knew damn well how much he hated the water! But, he had to admit...he had a wonderful time and Gracie was in heaven. He smiled at the memories of Steve holding her tiny hands in his as he reassured her that she would be okay in the water. The two men had sat with her between them on boat as they watched Chin and Kono dive down and resurface several times before she worked up the nerve to join them in the water. A weak smile crossed his face as he remembered the look of excitement on Uncle Steve's face as Gracie took his hand and said she was ready. Steve had then glanced over to him and smiled and kneeling in front of his daughter he had told her that Steve was the expert and she needed to keep hold of his hand at all times. She had looked at him and asked, _'But Uncle Steve is your partner. Who's going to take care of you Danno?' _He had told her that he would be fine and she had replied, _'But you don't like the water Danno'_ Steve had then told her that Kono and Chin would watch out for her Danno, and all she needed to do was have fun. Steve told her that they were family and that they would always protect each other...

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve sat down in front of Sajanni and he spoke softly, but firmly "I understand that it is your job to protect your client but he knows where my partner is and I need your help"

"Commander McGarrett I appreciate your concern..."  
Steve interrupted him, "You _appreciate _my concern? Mr. Sajanni we found hundreds of photos in Eaton's home of his victims. He's raped at least thirty women and if our assumptions are right, he's killed at least six"

Sajanni inquired, "How can you assume that Commander?"  
Before Steve could respond his phone rang and holding up a finger he said, "Just a minute please" Putting the phone to his ear he answered, "McGarrett"

"Commander McGarrett, you have someone I love and I have someone you love"  
"You know who I am, so...who are you?"  
"All you need to know is that I am you're worst enemy"  
"I want to talk to my partner"  
"I don't think you're in any position to make demands McGarrett"  
"I think you're wrong. You said it yourself, I've got someone you love as well"  
"Alright then, you release Derek and I'll release your partner"  
Without hesitation Steve replied, "Derek Eaton will NEVER see another day as a free man"  
"I'm prepared to die and I can promise you that I will NEVER be taken alive. I'm willing to sacrifice my partner Commander...are you?"

Steve answered coldly, "I will find you, you son-of-a-bitch"  
The monster on the other end of the line laughed, "I can see why you and Williams get along so well, you're both stubborn assholes. I think you may soon be changing your mind though. Downtown bus station, locker 28... I have a little present for you taped to the top of the locker. I'll call you back in two hours"

The line disconnected and Steve instantly dialed Chin.  
"Chin, how's it going there?"  
"This is one twisted man Steve. Have you talked to him yet?"  
"No, I'm just about to go in now" He then told Chin about the call he had just received adding, "Chin, I need you to stop at the bus station and check out that locker...then meet us here"

"Okay boss. Is Kono there yet?"  
"No. She should be here soon"  
"I'm on my way"  
"Chin...be careful"  
"I'll be there soon"

After hanging up the phone Steve turned back to Sajanni who held his hand out in front of him as he spoke, "If Eaton helps you, what can you offer him?"

Steve answered, "Rapists are not treated well at Halawa Prison. I have the ear of the Governor and I can see to it that if convicted, he serve his time on the mainland. Also, if he cooperates and helps us find his partner, I will personally see to it that that is taken into consideration when he's sentenced. I'm not making any promises to you though Sajanni ...I'm convinced that Eaton is a serial rapist and he very well could be a serial killer as well and he needs to pay for his crimes. He should never see a day of freedom again...I am sure of that"

Sajanni extended his hand across the table and as they shook, he said "I'll advise my client to talk to you"  
Steve replied firmly, "Thank You sir"

********** Much more to follow – I hope you're enjoying and I'd love to hear your thoughts ! **********


	5. Chapter 5

After placing the disc in the locker at the bus station and contacting McGarrett, Mark Tomlinson returned home and after checking on his prisoner in the cellar behind the barn he returned to the main house a hundred yards away. Now he sat at the kitchen table of his home eating a sandwich. Four computers sat before him allowing him to watch his captive and also monitor his property for any unwanted visitors that could be approaching. He knew they would find him eventually and that all of this was over... his life was over... but he would get the final revenge against McGarrett and 5-0. He would die, but they would suffer a fate greater than death. Danny Williams would die at his hands and he would suffer greatly in the process and he would make sure that the almighty Commander Steve McGarrett would see that. McGarrett may kill him, but he would forever be haunted by death of his beloved partner.

Twenty eight...locker number twenty eight which represented the number of lives he had taken, twenty seven women...and Detective Danny Williams.

Everything had been going so well in his life until about a year ago. He remembered the girl that changed it all …...Savannah Travers. She was his youngest victim at only fourteen years old and as he stabbed her and the life ebbed from her body she had looked into his eyes, smiled weakly and said _'I want my Mommy...' _She was not the first victim to plead for her life while in his clutches, but Savannah was different. Her words had shaken him to the core, so much so that he couldn't bring himself to even dispose of her right away. He had kept her in the bed in his spare room for almost a week before disposing of her body, and then he had slipped into a depression that lasted for three months. Then when he began to kill again, not only did the time between the kills shorten but they became more and more violent.

When Eaton had stumbled upon him disposing of victim number twenty-one he had initially panicked, but he soon realized that they were meant to be together. Fate had brought them both to that path on that night, and in the light of the full moon two sick and lost souls had become one.

As Eaton had approached him he had reached for the knife tucked into his belt and the younger man had held out his hands and spoke, "Hey, don't worry...I'm here for the same thing"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"  
Eaton then pointed towards his mutilated victim as he asked, "Was she a whore? I only attack whores" Flashing a light off to his side he added, "Mine's right over there...actually, she's the first one I've killed. I kind of lost control..."

Tomlinson grinned as he remembered that night. Somehow at that moment he had known that he was safe with Derek Eaton. Derek had lost control and he had killed...the young man was at a turning point and so was he. He'd been killing for almost ten years but since Savannah he had felt like he was spiraling out of control. Finding Derek had rejuvenated him and they began killing as a team. He helped the younger man hone his murderous skills while in return Derek's sexual assaults of his victims provided a new and revitalized excitement for him...yes, these two men finding each other had been destiny.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

After waiting about fifteen minutes Steve entered the interrogation room and sat across from Eaton and Sajanni.  
Eaton grinned, "So McGarrett what's new?"  
"Your attorney's filled you in?"  
"Yeah. So you believe me now I take it?"  
Steve looked at him coldly and said, "If you know whats good for you, you'll wipe that damn smirk off your face right now"

"You can't say I didn't warn you Commander"  
"Tell me who has my partner"  
"You'll arrange for me to serve my time stateside?"  
"Yes...who is he Eaton?"  
Derek Eaton was obviously scared and he hesitated before saying, "You don't understand..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"If I give you his name...he'll kill me"  
"We can keep you safe and if you help me find Danny I promise you that the judge you face will take that into consideration when sentencing you"

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door and as Duke opened it, Kono leaned in and said "Hey Boss"  
Steve looked at Eaton, "Derek, take a few minutes... but listen to me, we can keep you safe. You need to do the right thing"

Outside of the room Steve asked "Thanks for getting here so quickly" Handing her his phone he added, "I need you to try and trace this text. It's probably from a burner phone, but..."

She took the phone from him and squeezed his hand, "Maybe we'll get lucky Steve"  
"God I hope so sweetheart"  
As she opened up the text she gasped and Steve squeezed her forearm saying "We need to find him fast Kono"

She asked, "Is Eaton telling you anything?"  
"I'm working on him. Did you talk to Chin?"  
"I talked to him a few minutes ago. He had just arrived at the bus station and he'd like you to give him a call"  
Taking out his phone Steve dialed Chin, "Chin, what have you found?"  
"It's a disc Steve"  
"Have you watched it yet?"  
"No. I'm on my way to you now. Have you gotten any information from Eaton yet?"  
"Not yet. Let me know as soon as you get here. We're in interrogation room B"  
"Okay, I'll be there soon"  
Looking at Kono, Steve said, "You let me know if you find anything on that phone okay?"  
"Will do boss"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny remained deep in his thoughts, good thoughts, happy thoughts...away from the pain.  
He felt nothing but joy as memories of Gracie's birth filled his mind. He remembered every moment of that glorious day as if it were yesterday. As he cut the umbilical cord and his perfect little daughter let out her first scream he had never known love like that before and as the Doctor wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to him, tears flowed down his cheeks. Those first couple of years as parents had been so perfect... God what happened? What went wrong with their marriage? He had tried so damn hard to make it work but it didn't matter now. Rachel had moved on and Gracie was a happy and healthy little girl...his sweet, little monkey. He had to fight for her and for his 'Ohana'.

He couldn't believe how much his life had changed since he moved to Hawaii. Just for the sake of a good argument he would ALWAYS refer to the Islands as a pineapple-infested hell hole, but in reality moving here and meeting McGarrett had saved his life. He again remembered Steve telling him how he, Gracie and the 5-0 team had saved him, how they had given him a reason to go on, but the truth was, he felt the same way. He had become a shell of himself after the divorce and when Rachel married Stan he was devastated. He had followed her to Hawaii to be close to Gracie but he was simply going through the motions every day with his only moments of happiness were his times with his daughter. When he was assigned to investigate John McGarrett's death, he had first hated Steve. He thought he was cocky and arrogant and he wanted nothing to do with him. Man did that ever change, and quick! Within days they had grown to love each other and now after almost two years as partners there was no one in the world that he trusted or respected more than Steve McGarrett. They were much more than partners, they were brothers. Steve's love and friendship and the 5-0 Ohana they had formed allowed him to let go of Rachel and he was finally at peace and happy again.

He had to fight...he had to live...

He snapped back to reality as his tormenter whispered into his ear, "Wake up Danny...it's time to play some more"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve re-entered the interrogation room, sitting back down in front of Eaton.  
Leaning forward he placed his elbows onto the steel table and resting his chin on his hands he said calmly, "What's his name Derek?"

The fear in the young man's voice was evident as he repeated "If I give you his name, I'm dead. You don't understand...you don't know who he is"

"Derek, we can protect you"  
"NO, NO you can't...he's a powerful man McGarrett. He can get to me wherever I am"  
Steve pushed up from the table and paced in front of his prisoner, "Derek, we have evidence from your home that shows you've attacked dozens of women and young girls and we know you've killed several. You're not a stupid man. You know that you're never going to be a free man again. I CAN protect you but if Danny dies, I swear to God I will do everything in my power to see that the rest of your days are a living hell"

Derek Eaton was rocking back and forth nervously in his chair as his attorney placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Several moments passed before the silence in the room was broken by a knock on the door and as it opened Chin leaned in. Steve pointed a finger at Eaton and said firmly, "I'll be right back"

Steve and Chin joined Kono in an adjoining office and as she started playing the disc on the computer they all watched on in stunned silence. They saw Danny strapped naked to a steel table and they watched as his captor, wearing a black ski mask drew the sharp knife down the full length of Danny's chest. As Kono gasped, Chin's eyes fell on Steve. The SEAL's jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes stared at the screen in front of him. They listened to Danny's tortured screams of anguish and watched as his body arched and the leather straps restraining him dug painfully into his flesh. Kono's voice shook as she whispered softly, "Oh Danny..."

Chin placed his arm lovingly across his cousin's shoulders as they watched the madman lick Danny's blood from the knife and then methodically snap all five fingers on his left hand. Then as Tomlinson taunted him Danny cursed and Steve said softly "Don't bait him buddy...hang on, we'll find you" Then as the sick bastard danced in front of the camera and the screen went black, Steve turned and stormed back into the interrogation room.

Chin was right on his heels as Steve grabbed Eaton and pulled him from the chair.  
As he slammed the young man against the wall, and Chin and Duke tried to pull him away Steve screamed, "NO MORE BULLSHIT EATON, WHO IN THE HELL HAS MY PARTNER!"

The terrified man said softly, "Mark...Mark Tomlinson"  
Chin then said, "Senator Mark Tomlinson?"  
"Yeah...you have to protect me from him"  
Steve released his grip on Eaton and the three 5-0 members raced from the room.

******** I hope you're still enjoying my story! I should be able to post the rest of the story more quickly, so thank you for your patience ****** **

**I hope you'll all be able to catch tonight's episode on TV - it promises to be a big Steve/Danno bromance episode and the previews look great! **

**Thank you as always for reading and I love and appreciate every review! **


	6. Chapter 6

******** I hope you're still enjoying the story and I'd love to hear your thoughts ********

**WARNING – this chapter contains graphic violence - (MAJOR Danny whump ahead)**

Back at the computer Steve barked out, "Kono, get an address on Senator Tomlinson"  
As Duke joined them Steve phoned Governor Denning.  
Denning answered groggily, "Steve?"  
"I'm sorry to wake you Governor. What do you know about State Senator Mark Tomlinson?"  
"Not much. He's in his second term...what's this about?"  
"He's the killer Governor"  
"What? Are you sure?"  
As he watched Kono pulling information off the computer he told Denning about everything they had found out.  
Denning replied, "Do whatever you have to do Steve... put an end to this nightmare"  
"I will Sir"

As he hung up the phone a beep alerted him of an incoming text.  
As he opened up the message Chin asked, "What is it Steve?"  
Steve read the message out loud, "He thinks you're going to save him Commander, but he's wrong...open this link to see that your partner is not so tough after all"

Kono opened the link and Duke said, "What in the hell?" as Danny's naked and bloodied body appeared on the screen and the group watched as the masked killer moved to his captive's side.

Danny snapped back to reality as his tormenter whispered into his ear, "Wake up Danny...it's time to play some more"  
Danny's eyes popped open and he cried out in pain as he struggled against his restraints.  
His eyes darted back and forth and watered as the bright lights beating down blinded him. His voice shook with pain as he called out "Why don't you untie me you fucking animal? You murder young, defenseless women and you keep me tied up? You're a weak, pathetic piece of shit you know that?"

"You call me weak Danny? I AM FAR FROM WEAK! I told you that I would destroy your family and friends and I MEANT IT!" Facing the camera he screamed, "DO YOU HEAR ME MCGARRETT! YOU TOOK MY FRIEND AND NOW I'VE TAKEN YOURS!"

Danny's mind raced..._.'Is he was talking to Steve? Is this bastard filming this?'_

He decided in that split second that he had to cry out to his partner, "STEVE, HIS NAME IS MARK...HIS NA..." His screams stopped as Mark Tomlinson plunged a large knife into his abdomen.

Steve and the others watched on in utter horror as the scream of maniacal ecstasy coming from the madman terrified them all.  
The entire event lasted only a couple of minutes and as Tomlinson moved in front of the camera holding the knife dripping of Danno's blood, Steve's eyes watched as his beloved partner's clenched fist relaxed and dropped limply onto the table seconds before the screen went dark.

Steve didn't waste any time, "Kono what's the address?"  
"3443 Mala Way...he's married and has two teenage daughters"  
As they all began to race from the building, Duke called for back-up units to meet them at the address.

Steve's stomach was in knots as he sped down the Pali Highway with Chin and Duke following close behind. He spoke quietly to himself, "Hang on Danno, I'm on my way"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny woke a few minutes later to find himself again in the backseat of the car. He was scared. He literally felt the life ebbing from his body as blood oozed from his abdomen. He was dizzy and growing light-headed from blood loss and as images of Gracie filled his mind a tear slid down his cheek. His last thought before losing consciousness was _'Please take care of my baby girl Steve...don't ever let her forget me'_

A short time later Danny was left lying unconscious off the same path where the killer's life had last changed, where he had met and teamed with Derek Eaton.

**5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0**

The 5-0 team arrived at the darkened home of Senator Mark Tomlinson and knowing that the man's wife and daughter's were likely inside, they approached with caution.

A short time later after the rooms had been searched, the team sat with Mrs. Lola Tomlinson in the front sitting room of the large home.

The middle aged woman asked nervously, "What is this about Commander? Is my husband alright?"  
Steve spoke calmly, measuring his words "Ma'am, there's no easy way to say this but your husband has been leading a secret life"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"We believe that Mark is the serial killer that we've been searching for on the Island"  
Snickering incredulously she said softly, "That's insane! My husband has been a dedicated public servant for almost twenty years...there's no possible way"

"We have to talk to him Mrs. Tomlinson. Where is he?"  
"On nights that he has late Senate votes he stays at the cabin so he doesn't wake us"  
"The cabin?"  
"Yes...my parents owned a remote cabin home just outside of the city. When they passed away several years ago we kept it as a get-away"

"I need the address Ma'am"  
"Commander, you're wrong about Mark...he could never do these things"  
"I hope you're right but we need to find him fast. He's holding my partner hostage"  
Still defiant she said, "This can't be. I've known Mark since high school...there is no way..."

Steve needed her help and he couldn't waste any more time so turning to Kono, he said softly "Show her Kono"  
Moving to the woman's side with her laptop, Kono opened up the computer link causing Senator Tomlinson's wife to gasp, "Oh my God...I recognize the cabinets against the wall. My Dad built those years ago... that's the cellar at the cabin... behind the barn"

Steve asked again, "Please, I need the address"  
After getting the address Steve took her hand in his, "We'll need to ask you additional questions. Lieutenant Lukella will take you down to police headquarters"

"Alright...alright. Commander, please don't hurt him"  
After a final squeeze of her hand Steve said, "We need him alive Ma'am and I promise we'll do everything we can to make that happen. Thank you"

Seconds later they were racing towards the cabin, and to Danny.

**5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0**

With his victim disposed of, Senator Mark Tomlinson returned to the cabin and sitting at the table he stared at the computer screens and waited for 5-0 to arrive.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As they neared the cabin, both men shut off their headlights and approached slowly.  
Steve phoned Chin, "Are you two ready?"  
"Yes, let's find our boy"  
"Chin, we need to take him alive"  
"We know"

They parked near the barn and as they exited their vehicles Steve motioned to them and they all moved towards the main home. The lights were on and they they all noticed the movement behind the drawn curtains to the right of the front door. They moved cautiously yet swiftly across the yard with the many trees on the property providing cover for them. When they were about forty yards from the cabin, the front door burst open and Tomlinson stepped out onto the wooden porch firing an AK47 towards them.

They all hugged close to the trees as bullets ricocheted around them and Steve called out, "HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

As the words left his mouth he saw Kono fall about twenty feet ahead of him. As her body hit the ground and the madman's bullets kicked up the dirt surrounding her, Steve and Chin knew they had no choice and in unison they stepped from behind the trees, firing at the killer.

As he was struck by the hail of bullets and fell to the ground Steve raced to him as Chin moved to Kono's side. Steve kicked the automatic rifle off to the side and knelt down next to the Senator. Turning him onto his back, Tomlinson smiled up at him evilly and with his dying breath he said "You ttook Derrek so I took Danny...it's tttoo late...yyou lose..." The words sent a chill down Steve's spine and cursing quietly under his breath he quickly moved back onto the lawn calling out, "KONO"

Chin had helped her up to a sitting position and he called out, "Steve, she's okay...go find Danny"  
The SEAL raced back towards the barn and pulling a small flashlight from his cargo pants he scoured his surroundings searching for the cellar door.

Spotting it, he pulled open the door and shining the light downward, he slowly moved down the steps into the darkened cellar.  
As he reached the bottom he called out, "DANNY...DANNY"  
He shuddered as his light fell on the empty table covered with blood in the middle of the room. Moving to the table, he pulled on the cord hanging down from the light fixture, illuminating the room. His fear multiplied as his eyes scoured the empty room. The table and floor were bloodied and looking back towards the stairs he could see that Danny's body had been dragged across it. Recovering his bearings quickly, Steve raced back out of the cellar to find Chin and Kono moving towards him.

Reaching their side he reached out and touched Kono's arm, "Kono are you alright?"  
"Yes, I just took a couple rounds to the vest, I'm fine. Where's Danny?"  
"He's not here anymore"  
Chin then asked, "But he was?"  
The terror in Steve's eyes was evident as he answered, "Yes...he's lost a lot of blood. We have to find him fast"

Kono asked shakily, "Where could he be? In the house?"  
Steve nodded, "I hope so. Kono, wait in the car and please call Duke"  
"Is Tomlinson dead?"  
"Yes, stay at the car now and we'll be right back"  
"Okay boss"  
The two men quickly moved to the house and after searching it thoroughly and finding it empty they returned to the vehicles.  
The fear in Kono's voice was evident as she asked, "Is he in there?"  
Chin replied, "No"  
Steve ran a hand nervously through his hair and after several moments of silence he said, "He wasn't going to be taken alive...you took Derek so I took Danny"

Chin asked, "What?"  
"Those were Tomlinson's last words...Chin, I think I know where he might have taken Danny"  
"Where?"  
"Where he and Eaton met...where we found the first two victims. Kono, I need you to stay here and lead up the search of the property with HPD" As the men raced to Steve's truck he hollered back to her, "We'll call you"

******** More to follow - I hope you're still enjoying - THANK YOU for reading and reviewing ! ********


	7. Chapter 7

******* WARNING - lots of Danno whump and SuperSeal angst along with lots of comfort ahead...proceed with caution! (LOL) *******

**FULL DISCLAIMER, I will never kill off one of our beloved Core 4, but I will hurt them for a good story – I hope you enjoy and THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews so far!**

Steve pulled up near the walking path and screeching to a halt, both men ran towards their destination while the beams of their flashlights bounded in front of them.

As they drew near the scene they saw their bloodied friend lying horribly still.  
Steve called his partner's name over and over again as he ran, "DANNY, DANNY...OH GOD DANNY!"  
As Steve dropped to his knees at his partners side, Chin's eyes scanned the injured man's naked body. He was ghostly pale and his blonde hair was caked in dried blood and matted to the side of his head. The long gash down the entire length of his chest as well as four other 5-6 inch slices to his chest and abdomen had all begun to clot, but the long gash on his upper right arm was still bleeding. He was lying on the hard, rocky ground just off the path and his skin was raw and bleeding from where the straps had bound him. His feet were still tied tightly together as were his hands, which rested on his chest. His left hand, with every finger finger broken, was horribly bruised and swollen and Chin gasped slightly as his eyes then fell on the deep stab wound to Danny's lower abdomen.

Chin kept his flashlight trained Danny while Steve frantically felt his partner's neck for a pulse.  
Glancing up Steve said, "He's alive but his blood pressure is really weak. Give me the kit buddy" As Chin handed him the first aid kit he had grabbed from the truck Steve added, "Chin, he's losing too much blood, we can't wait for help"

"I'll get the truck"  
As Chin raced away Steve talked to his partner as he opened up the first aid kit pulling out a package of gauze, "I'm here partner, you're safe now buddy and you're going to be fine"

Steve had treated many men in the combat field but every time it was one of his brothers he had to struggle to stay composed and focused. Drawing in a deep breath he looked closely at the abdominal wound and he shuddered slightly. A small amount of intestine was protruding from the three inch gash and his entire lower belly was rigid and covered in dark bruising which were signs of internal bleeding. Taking a small bottle of peroxide from the kit he placed one hand firmly on his partners chest as he poured the antiseptic aid directly onto the wound drawing a deep moan from the still unconscious man. Steve talked non-stop to his dear friend as he covered the seeping wound loosely with gauze, "You're doing great Danno, you're so damn strong"

Chin arrived, backing the truck off the main road and onto the path a few from the men.  
As he moved back to Danny's side he asked, "Steve are you sure we should move him? We can get a chopper here in minutes"

The SEAL's response terrified him as he said softly, "Chin, by the time they fire up a chopper and get it here, or even get an ambulance here...it could be too late"

Chin asked, "What do you need me to do?"  
As Steve tightly wrapped the belly wound he instructed Chin to wrap Danny's arm to staunch the bleeding and then he said, "Chin go recline the passenger seat and then help me with him"  
Chin did as he was instructed and when he returned Steve was cutting the ropes from Danny's hands and feet.

Steve never stopped talking to his seriously injured friend while, as gently as possible they lifted and carried Danny to the truck. Danny's head was resting on Steve's shoulder and he was in obvious pain as he mumbled incoherently, "Cccan'tt...nno mmmore...sssorrry Grr...rraciee"  
Steve talked softly, encouragingly "I've got you buddy, sshhhhhhh, I've got you"

Once Danny was in the truck Steve moved around to the other side and Chin tucked a blanket tightly around him.  
Steve climbed into the extended cab saying, "Okay, I've got him Chin, come on let's go"  
Danny cried out weakly, "Ohhhh sshit...hhurrts..."  
Steve was kneeling on the floor of the truck and as he tenderly stroked Danny's forehead he whispered, "It's okay Danny...ssshhhhhhh relax buddy...ssshhhhhhhh" Steve glanced up as Chin got behind the wheel, "Go brother...fast"

Turning back to Danny he saw that his eyes had opened and he spoke soothingly, "Hey Danno"  
"Stteeve?"  
"Yeah partner it's me and you're safe now"  
"Marrk?"  
"He's dead"  
"Good...'m so ttired Stteve"  
He stroked Danny's cheek and said softly, "I know you are but you have to fight babe, we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes"

"Yyyou should bbe ddrivin'..."  
Steve grinned, "Oh yeah, why's that?"  
"No one ddrives crazz...zzier than yyou Superrmman"  
Steve chuckled softly, "Chin's got it all under control"  
"I ffeel safer knowinng tthat"  
Steve smiled at the knowledge that his partner still had a sense of humor, "Good buddy"  
"Hey...ppromise me som...mmthin"  
"Yeah, anything Danny"  
"Prromise me yyou'll take ccare of Grracie"  
"Hey, you're her Daddy and that's your job pal"  
"Stteve..." Suddenly, Danny screamed in pain and his back arched up off the leather seat, "OOOHHH FFUUCK..."

Steve grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, "I got you buddy, ride it out...no pain remember? No fucking pain"  
After several moments Danny's body relaxed and Steve gently pushed him back onto the seat.  
Danny repeated the words, "Promisse mme"  
"Danny, you're going to be fine"  
"Prrommise me"  
Steve's voice shook as he replied softly, "I promise you buddy. I'll always be there for Gracie, you know that. But you have to promise me that you're not going to quit, you hear me?"

"I heear you...sso tired bbabe...so ttired and so ccold"  
As Danny's eyes closed and his hand grew limp in Steve's hand the SEAL squeezed harder and spoke frantically, "Danny! Danny, you stay with me brother. Open your eyes Danny!"

Chin had phoned Duke and Kono to let them know that they had Danny and as he hung up he cried out, "STEVE, IS HE OKAY?"  
To the relief of both men Danny spoke weakly, "I'm with yyou guys...I'm wwith you"  
Chin then said, "We're just a couple of minutes out Danny"  
Steve squeezed his hand tighter, "You hear that partner? Just a couple of minutes"  
With his eyes still closed, Danny replied groggily, "Coupple minutes...'k"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As they pulled up to the emergency room, orderlies raced out with a stretcher and in moments Danny was in the ER being tended to. Steve watched through the small window on the door as a team of Doctors and Nurses worked in unison and with amazing speed moving Danny onto a table and quickly inserting IV's into his right forearm.

Steve's heart broke as he heard Danny cry out in pain, "OOH GOD SSTEVE...STTEVE!"  
One of the Nurses came to the door quickly asking, "Are you Steve?"  
"Yes, and I'm his Medical POA"  
"We need your help"  
As the door swung open Danny's screams filled the room. His legs were flailing in pain and his broken hand was shaking uncontrollably as he cried out, "SSHIT, SSTOP PLEASSSE SSTOP"

One of the Doctors called out to Steve, "Please help calm him down"  
Steve leaned in close and grabbing Danny's face in his hands he said firmly, ""DANNY, LOOK AT ME PARTNER! Danny...look at me"

Danny's breathing was rapid and his eyes were open wide as he said, "STEVE...HHHURTS SO FFUCKING BBAD"  
"I know Danny, but I need you to relax for me now...ssshhhhhhh, relax"  
"Stteve...I'mm ssorry"  
"Ssshhhhhh, don't talk...listen to me, just listen to me. Slow down your breathing babe... ssshhhhh"  
As the pain meds entered his system Steve kept whispering to him, "Relax now, that a boy...ssshhhhhh"

Once he was under, Steve stepped a few feet back and watched the medical staff work.  
One of the Doctors asked, "Commander, do you know his blood type?"  
Steve replied without hesitation, "B Positive"

Steve watched as the medical team started a blood transfusion and he listened as the Nurses barked out his vitals and the Doctors discussed their treatment plan. He was very concerned at how low Danny's blood pressure and heart rate were, and hearing the Doctors use words like hypotension, tachycardia, infection and peritonitis terrified him.

After several minutes one of the Doctors came over and introduced himself as Doctor Henry Jackson.  
"Commander, his condition is very critical and we need to move quickly. He has suffered significant intra-abdominal and vascular trauma and we need to operate immediately. His severe blood loss is of great concern to us, and ideally we would like to replenish his supply before operating, but unfortunately we believe the internal damage is too severe and we cannot wait"

Steve nodded, "I understand Sir. Please do what you can for him"  
Shaking hands the Doctor replied, "We will Commander. We need to prep him now"  
"Okay...can I have a moment with him?"  
"Of course, but just a minute"  
Steve squeezed his partners arm and tears welled in his eyes as he bent over and kissing Danny's forehead he said softly, "I'm here for you buddy, you keep fighting...I love you"

Steve then turned and without looking back, he left the emergency room.

******** So, enough Danny whump yet? I hope you're still liking the story and there's more to come! As always, I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts! ********


	8. Chapter 8

******** Wow guys, Thank You ALL for the amazing reviews - I'm so happy you're enjoying the story - each and every review gives great motivation to write, so again – THANK YOU ! ********

When Kono arrived at the hospital she found Steve and Chin in the waiting room.  
Chin stood to embrace his cousin as she asked, "How is he?"  
"It's bad Kono. They're operating on him now but he's lost so much blood"  
"Was he conscious?"  
"Yes, in and out. He..."  
"What Chin?"  
Chin sighed deeply, "He made Steve promise him that he'd take care of Gracie"  
Kono wiped a tear from her eye and motioning over towards their leader, who was sitting on a nearby couch, she asked, "How's he doing?"  
"He's holding up. He's talking to Rachel right now"  
Kono said softly, "We can't lose him cous', oh God we can't lose him"  
"Come here" He pulled her into another embrace and said softly "He's strong Kono and we have to believe he's going to be okay"

Kono chuckled, "The power of positive thinking huh?"  
"That's right"  
Pulling from his arms she said, "I could use some coffee"  
"Sure, sit down and I'll get you a cup"

A short time later Steve approached the table and as their eyes connected and she started to rise he said, "Sit Kono" As he reached the table, he leaned over and touching her shoulder he kissed her cheek and asked, "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine...how about you?"  
He sat next to her and sighing loudly he said, "Truthfully...I'm scared"  
She reached over and grasped his hand, "I know, we all are"  
Chin then added, "We found him and he's in good hands now guys"  
Kono then asked, "Steve, how did you know Tomlinson would take Danny to that path?"  
"I wasn't certain but in interviewing Eaton it was obvious that their partnership was special to them. I remembered seeing the picture of Janie Anuhea in that box of evidence at Eaton's house and something just wasn't right about it"

Chin inquired, "What are you talking about Steve?"  
"That picture of Janie was the only picture of a victim that wasn't Eaton's"  
Kono asked, "How did you know that?"  
"Those bastards had been terrorizing the Island for months. Every killer has a certain M.O. And even if they deviate slightly with some victims, their standard M.O. is always there. Eaton had pictures of dozens of rape victims and of each of the girls he murdered... and then he had Janie's picture, why?"

Kono said, "Are you asking me boss?"  
"Yeah...what do you think?"  
Kono took a sip of coffee and then said, "He kept her picture because she meant something to him. Her death was important"  
"Exactly Kono. Janie's death led to Eaton meeting his partner, his sick, twisted soulmate and her picture helped him relive that meeting, over and over again"

Chin then said, "So the photos were like his souvenirs?"  
"Yes. We also found a shoebox full of his victims panties and I can guarantee you that we'll find Janie's panties among them. She wasn't his victim, but she meant just as much to him as the others did"

Kono then asked, "So that explains Eaton's sick mind, but how did you know that Tomlinson would bring Danny there?"  
"Like I said Kono, I couldn't be certain but those two demented bastards have a connection and once Tomlinson fired on us..."  
"He knew he would be killed"  
Steve said softly, "Yeah, and he had brought Danny to the path as a tribute to his soulmate. It was over, and he knew it" Steve sat forward and placing his elbows onto the table, he buried his face into his hands as he mumbled, "This is all my fault"

Chin then said softly, "What are you saying Steve? You put everything together and you saved Danny's life"  
"This should never of happened. Eaton warned me and I should have been more careful"  
Kono said softly, "You could never have foreseen this Steve"  
"No Kono, you're wrong...I should have, and if Danny dies...oh my God" Steve's hands shook as he sat back in his chair and ran them nervously through his hair.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They paced in the waiting room for the next three hours not talking much.  
They were all exhausted having not slept now in almost twenty four hours and they were all running on adrenaline.  
Rachel had agreed to not say anything to Gracie until she heard back from Steve on Danny's condition and the SEAL had also touched base with Governor Denning.

He was staring aimlessly out the large window overlooking the courtyard when Kono called to him, "Steve"  
He turned to see Doctor Jackson entering the room and as he moved towards him he couldn't help but notice the serious look on the man's face. After introducing himself to Chin and Kono he asked them all to sit as Steve asked, "How's Danny Doc?"

"They're finishing stitching him up now and he should be in recovery in about half an hour"  
Steve asked anxiously, "So he's going to be okay?"  
"It's too early to say Steve, there have been complications"  
"What kind of complications?"  
"You knew his blood loss was severe and that it could cause issues, and unfortunately it did. He's suffering from Stage 3 hypovolemic shock and severe tachycardia which sent him into cardiac arrest twice, but thankfully we were able to revive him quickly"

Kono asked, "What is tachycardia?"  
Doctor Jackson explained, "It's means his heart is beating abnormally fast. When the heart beats too rapidly, it pumps less efficiently and blood flow to the rest of the body, including the heart itself is reduced. The higher-than-normal heartbeat means there is an increase in demand for oxygen by the myocardium, or heart muscle and if this persists it can lead to cardiac arrest, caused by the dying off of oxygen-starved myocardial cells"

Steve reached over and took Kono's hand in his as he asked, "How are you treating that?"  
"We've given him an anti-arrhythmic injection to restore a normal heartbeat and we'll continue with a combination of medications including channel blockers and beta blockers. Hopefully once his blood supply is replenished his heart rate will normalize, and we'll be monitoring him carefully. He lost about 45% of his blood volume and we just started his third transfusion"

Steve nodded, "Okay...what about the stab wound and the gashes?"  
"The stab wound penetrated deep into his small intestine but he was lucky. The organ was not severed and we were able to repair it. There is always a high risk of infection with abdominal trauma like this though and we'll have him on high doses of antibiotics as a precaution. The large gash on his chest took over a hundred stitches to close up and his arm took forty. The other gashes were superficial and we were able to glue them which will result in less scarring on those wounds. We need to wait on setting his hand until we can get the swelling down and he will need surgery to repair it. The next three to four days will be critical for him and our immediate concern is warming him and increasing his body temperature. He'll be in recovery for the next hour or so and then he'll be moved to ICU"

Steve asked quietly, "Will I be able to stay with him?"  
"You'll all be able to see him briefly, one at a time... but only one of you can stay"  
As Kono squeezed his hand Steve asked, "He has an eight year old daughter, will she be able to visit him?"  
"She can visit him, but only briefly"  
Steve nodded, "I'll be staying with him Doc and thank you for everything you've done for him"

Doctor Jackson replied, "Of course. You need to all stay positive, Danny is very strong and he's fighting hard for his life"  
Steve stated firmly, "We know that Doc. Nobody is tougher than Danno. He's going to live...he's going to live"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As they waited to be able to see Danny, Steve called Rachel.  
Kono stood near him as he described Danny's condition to his ex-wife and let her know that he would be there when she brought Gracie up to visit after school that day.

The sun was coming up and it was going to be another beautiful day in Oahu.  
The two friends stood silently at the window for several minutes before Kono said emotionally, "You're right Steve, Danny is going to beat this"

Without speaking he reached his arm out and placing it around her shoulder, she fell into his embrace. Eventually he said quietly, "This is going to be tough Kono"  
"I know, but we'll be there for him every step of the way. We're Ohana Steve"  
Chin then joined them stating, "Duke is wrapping up at the cabin and then he'll head up here meet with Mallory Watkins"  
Steve nodded, "Now that we've captured those animals, Thank God we won't need to pressure her for help in finding Tomlinson"

Chin said, "No, but she's going to be our star witness against Eaton. I still don't know how she escaped from him"  
Steve grinned softly, "I know...she's an amazingly strong girl. Kono, after you get some sleep I want you to start working on identifying Eaton's other victims from the photos we found at his home. We're going to be able to bring closure to a lot of young women. Chin, I'm going to need you to stay on top of this case for me over the next few days"

"Absolutely brah. You take care of Danny and we'll handle everything else"

They were interrupted as a Nurse entered the room, "Commander McGarrett?"  
Steve turned from the window, "Yes, I'm Steve McGarrett"  
The young woman smiled at them, "My name is Erin and I'm here to take you to Detective Williams"  
The 5-0 team followed Erin and moments later Steve entered the ICU room with the Nurse, drawing in a deep breath as his eyes fell on his partner.

******** More Danny hurt and Steve angst to follow...I hope you're still enjoying! ********


	9. Chapter 9

Steve asked quietly, "Why is he on a ventilator?"  
The Nurse replied, "He can breathe on his own but the vent makes it easier for him. With his elevated heart rate it's important that we do everything we can to get oxygen to his blood and the respirator will help with that"

"Okay good"  
The two moved to the bedside and as Erin checked his vitals Steve looked down at his fallen friend. While giving a reassuring squeeze to Danny's shoulder, he placed his other hand lovingly on his forehead, "I'm here Danno. You're doing great buddy and you just need to rest... I'm not going anywhere. Chin and Kono are right outside and they'll be in to see you in a minute but the Doc says only one of us can stay, so it looks like you're going to be stuck with me partner. Rachel sends her love and she's going to bring Gracie up to see you later today, so you rest and I'll be right here...I'm right here"

After a few minutes Steve left the bedside and walking outside the room he struggled to keep his emotions under control. Looking at Chin, he said "Go on in brother, he's waiting for you"  
Chin squeezed Steve's arm as he walked past him and entered the room, and then standing at the bedside he closed his eyes and prayed silently for his beloved friend. Taking Danny's right hand in his he was alarmed at how cold he was and in the bright lights of the hospital he looked deathly pale. He was wrapped fully in warming blankets with only his head and hands being visible. Chin watched the heart monitor, having enough knowledge to know that Danny's heart was still beating too fast and working too hard...Squeezing Danny's cold fingers he spoke softly, "Hey brah, I'm here for you, we're all here and we love you"

He stayed at Danny's side for several minutes before heading out and as Kono moved into the room, Steve asked "Are you okay Chin?"

Chin shook his head and his voice shook with emotion, "It's hard seeing him like this...he's so still and so cold"  
"I know buddy, but he's fighting and remember what the Doc says, we have to stay positive"  
They looked into the room through the doorway as Kono leaned over and kissed Danny's cheek. She then placed her forehead against his and her shoulders heaved as she wept.

As Chin started to move into the room, Steve stopped him "Let me go to her Chin"  
As he neared the bed, Nurse Erin grinned at him and he overheard Kono as she spoke through her tears, "Danny you have to fight...Gracie needs you...I need you" She chuckled softly as she added, "I can't handle Superman alone you know..."

Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Kono"  
She sniffled and kissing Danny's cheek again she said, "I love you Danny"  
She then stood and burying her face into Steve's shoulder he led her from the room.  
The three friends moved a few feet down the hallway and Steve held Kono in his arms until she calmed down, "Sshhhh, it's okay Kono. He's going to be alright, ssshhhhhhh"

Eventually she pulled back from his grasp and wiping her eyes she said, "I'm sorry"  
Steve placed his hand on her chin and pulling her face up he said softly, "Kono, look at me. I told you this wasn't going to be easy and we're all scared...but don't ever be sorry about loving him"  
Smiling softly she said, "Take care of him boss"  
Kissing her forehead he replied, "I will. I'll call you soon, go get some sleep now"

Steve watched as his team walked down the hall and he wiped a tear that had slipped from his eye. He was so unbelievably lucky to have those two amazing people in his life. Two years ago he was at a breaking point when they, along with Danny and sweet little Gracie came into his life and gave him a re-newed meaning, a purpose to love and a purpose to live. He was not willing to lose that. Danny was not going to die, not if he could help it. As Chin and Kono rounded the corner, he moved back into the room to his partner's side.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny mind had taken him back to his childhood, back to Mrs. Cornell's third grade classroom and to Jason DeMaris.

_Mrs. Cornell had pulled me aside that morning and told me that a new student would be joining our class that day. She told me that Jason was very shy and she asked me if I would show him around the school and 'make him feel comfortable' I knew what that meant, she wanted me to be his 'buddy' and I wasn't very happy about it. My best friends, Joey Martinelli and Alex Stewart were both in my class that year and we were having a blast. We were the Three Musketeers and now Mrs. Cornell was trying to 'force' Jason on us! No siree I was NOT happy about it. _

_For the first three days we were horrible to Jason, we shunned him and laughed at him...we were really little shits and finally it became too much for the poor guy. That third day was a Friday and when we were walking home from school the teasing got way out of control but by the time I realized it, it was too late. Jason had broken down into tears and as Joey mocked him and called him a wimp and a baby he had turned to run home and he had tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fallen down. That caused Joey to laugh even louder and as Jason had looked back at us I saw a look of pain in his eyes that I had never seen before. I held out my hand to help Jason up but he wouldn't take it and he scurried to his feet and raced home. I turned and called Joey an asshole and he lunged at me. We had thrown wild punches at each other and fought as only eight year olds can with Alex trying to pull us apart. _

_When I had shown up at home Matty had come running outside so excited to see me because I had promised to play with him and our Tonka Trucks in the sandbox after school. He was only four years old and when he saw me he had turned around and raced back into the house calling for Mom. I'll never forget the look on my Mother's face as she met me at the door. My new Jets jersey was torn and while that's what upset me, it was my black eye and split lip that upset Mom. _

_After she cleaned me up and I told her what had happened, we had picked up Alex, who lived across the street and then she had taken us directly to Joey's where we patched things up and then all three of us walked over to Jason's to apologize. We camped out in my backyard that night and from that day forward, the Three Musketeers became FOUR!_

_God I love those boys, we're brothers and we always will be.  
Joey is married now and the Father of four boys of his own! He teaches High School Science now back home in Jersey and damn I miss that hot-headed Italian!_

_Alex, sweet lovable Alex...over the years he was always the glue that held us together, the peacemaker. He's a carpenter now and he's getting married in four months. Joey and I are going to be Groomsmen and Gracie is a Junior Bridesmaid. I can't wait to see my boys again...it's been far too long._

_And then there was Jason...he was the reason I became a Cop.  
It happened when we were twelve. We had spent the day shagging fly balls at the High School baseball fields and then we rode our bikes home. We rode by Joey's place first and then as Alex and I had peddled into our driveways Jason had called out, 'See you in the mornin' losers!'...but we never saw him again._

_I'll never forget when the police showed up at my house later that night to tell us that Jason has missing, that he had never made it home...they didn't find his body for four days. He had been sexually assaulted and then stabbed to death. _

_I remember standing with Joey and Alex at Jason's casket, the last time we were four...we again were the Three Musketeers, but we were forever connected by Jason. My Grandfather had died a couple of years earlier so I had seen a dead body before, but seeing my buddy...a twelve year old boy was much different and much more difficult to deal with. _

_I remember so vividly how Officers Phillip Berger and Ray Levine had worked tirelessly in searching for Jason's killer, never giving up. It took almost two years but they captured the killer and he went on trial and was convicted. I'll never forget how grateful Jason's parents were to those Officers, and the sense of closure and relief that those men provided for everyone affected by this horrific crime was truly life-changing. It was then, at fourteen years old that I knew I would be a cop. I wanted to make the bad guys pay but more importantly, I wanted to bring peace and closure to victims and their loved ones...I wanted to change lives._

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve sat holding Danny's hand as he carefully watched the machines that monitored his partner's heart rate and body temperature. Even though he knew that the ventilator was only aiding Danny, the whooshing sound it made always terrified him because it represented the frailty of the human body.

He stroked Danny's hand, carefully avoiding the multiple tubes that delivered the beta and channel blockers, antibiotics, ringers lactate and life saving blood into his body. The ashen pallor of his skin combined with the bluish tinge to his fingers and lips was very alarming to the SEAL.

Nurse Erin had remained in the room and Steve asked her, "When do you think he'll start coming around?"  
"In the next two to three hours but he'll be in quite a bit of pain over the next few days so we've got him hooked up to an IV drip Commander"  
"Please call me Steve"  
"Okay Steve, again I'm Erin"  
"He's such an amazing man..."  
Noting the shakiness in the man's voice she replied, "I can see how much he's loved and I can't wait to meet him"  
Steve wiped a tear from his eye as he said softly, "You will...you will Erin"

Turning his eyes back to his partner Steve said, "I'm here Danno"

**5-0 – 5-0 – 5-0 -5-0 – 5-0 – 5-0 – 5-0 – 5-0 – 5-0 – 5-0 **

_'I hear you Superman...God I'm so damn cold and tired... why am I so fucking tired Steve?  
My chest hurts babe, oh God it hurts to breathe._

_Jason? Jason? Is that you?  
Where are you going? Jason stop please...wait for me...'_

Steve jumped in horror as the machines started blaring wildly and Danny's body began to jerk on the bed. As Erin raced from the room to get help, Steve screamed "DANNY, GOD NO DANNY"

******** So? Any new thoughts? - I am so pumped by all your reviews. I'm on vacation and all I want to do is write! Thank you and please keep them coming! ********


	10. Chapter 10

********** More pain and comfort to follow – I hope you enjoy! **********

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

_**'To overcome pain, you must become one with it'**_

"DANNY, DANNY" Placing a hand across Danny's chest and squeezing his shoulder Steve leaned close, lying his forehead against Danny's.

When Erin returned moments later she saw Steve tenderly stroking his friends cheek while talking to him soothingly, "I've got you Danno, I'm right here. I need you to relax partner...relax for me"

Erin said, "Steve, he hears you. Keep talking to him, it's working"  
Without looking up, Steve continued "Breathe nice and slow baby, I've got you. I need you to remember what I told you Danny. No pain buddy, no pain...you're so damn strong Danny. I know you can hear me and I need you to keep fighting...breathe slow, nice and slow"

Danny's mind was reeling, _'I'm so confused? Steve? What are you doing here? Where did Jason go? JASON! JASON! Where are you brother? Don't leave again J'...I miss you brother, please don't leave...'_

As Steve continued to encourage Danny, Doctor Jackson arrived and after reading the monitors he moved quickly, "Nurse I need you to prep a dose of lidocaine S.T.A.T"  
Erin replied "Yes Doctor, right away"  
Steve looked up, "What's lidocaine Doc?"  
"That's the anti-arrhythmic medication I told you about"  
"You're going to give him another injection this soon?"  
"Yes, I also have him on a drip, but I need to increase that dosage. We have to control this Steve, we can't risk him having another cardiac event. Keep talking to him, it's helping"

"Hear that Danno? Doc Jackson here says you're doing great. I love you partner and I'm here. Hey, Gracie's going to be up after school today so you need to relax now so you're ready for her. Calm down buddy, relax and breathe slow...in, and out...in, and out...nice and slow Danno. I tell you what, once we get you out of here I'll get you and Gracie a room at the Hilton again so you can recover in style. You can order movies and room service and just kick back with your little monkey. What do you say buddy, sounds good huh?"

_'The Hilton sounds great babe, but wait, where's Gracie? You said she's coming over soon? Okay...good, that's good. Shit my chest hurts buddy and it's hard to breathe...wait a minute...what's going on with Jason? Where did he go? Steve, I need to find Jason...will you help me? This doesn't make any sense Steve? Tell me what's going on? What's happening to me?'_

Danny groaned softly and his head lolled from side to side.  
Steve leaned close to his partners ear, "Ssshhhhhhh relax buddy, I've got you"  
Danny's mind raced, '_Relax? How can I relax Steven? Oh shit I hurt...I don't understand what's happening...'  
_"Relax Danno, breathe nice and slow now...in, and out, nice and slow...no pain D"  
_"Okay Superman, I hear you...promise me you won't leave me buddy...I'm scared"  
_He moaned again and Steve talked to him softly, "It's Steve buddy and I'm not going anywhere, I've got you Danno and you're safe now"

Erin returned with a syringe and pulling the blankets from his leg, Doctor Jackson gave him the injection of lidocaine into his thigh. As the Doctor was dispensing the plunger, Steve continued to talk, "You're doing so great Danny, sleep now...I've got you...sleep...that's my boy, ssshhhhhhhhh"

Several minutes passed before the Doctor said, "His heart rate is dropping Commander, good job"  
Steve inquired, "He's okay now?"  
"Step over here with me"  
As they stepped a few feet from the bed Erin moved in and tucked the warming blankets back tightly around their patient.

"This is not an unexpected thing Steve. It's very important that you try to keep him as calm as possible. When he wakes he's going to be confused and that's common with massive blood loss. As I told you before, this is going to be difficult"

Steve ran a hand across his face and sighed deeply, "I know"  
Jackson then asked, "Do you have any questions?"  
"No, not right now"  
The men shook hands as Jackson added, "I'll stop by soon to check up on him. Erin can help you with anything you need"  
"Thank You"

Moving back to Danny's side he glanced at the monitors and although his heart rate was still elevated, it was dropping. Sitting down he again took Danny's hand in his and while stroking it softly with his thumb he tipped his head back and closing his eyes, he fought back tears.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny's mind had taken him back to events that occurred several months ago...

_'Rachel and I had been arguing again about visitation. Christmas was coming up and I was so excited about it. Gracie would be with me on Christmas Eve and we were going to celebrate it at Steve's place with our new Ohana. There was only one thing I wasn't excited about though, Kono had come up with the hair-brained idea of us going caroling. Caroling for Gods sake! I can't carry a note, and my dear daughter is the first one to remind me of that! Other than that though I was really looking forward to Christmas. I had bought Gracie the American Girls, itty-bitty twin collection that she had been begging for for months. When I had complained to Steve about spending over two-hundred dollars for dolls he had laughed and told me we were working that Saturday. I asked him if that was supposed to make me feel better and the smart-ass SEAL had told me I needed the overtime pay! Yeah, I was really looking forward to this Christmas and then Rachel had ruined everything by announcing that Stan had an unexpected business trip in China over the Holidays and they wouldn't be back until after the New Year. _

_Looking back on it, I think what upset me the most was the fact that Gracie seemed excited about going away...but it was Christmas..._

_I'd had a horrible day that Friday and I was definitely wallowing deep in self-pity. Steve was doing everything he could to convince me that her excitement was natural and even though I knew that, it still hurt. But SuperSeal had a plan and he arranged for us both to leave work early that day and we picked Gracie up at school. We then went to a local tree farm and after picking out a Christmas tree we took it back to his place. As we carried the tree into the house Steve had announced gleefully that our celebration would be that weekend, before Gracie's trip to China. My little monkey was so happy and honestly, so was I. I had gone upstairs to use the bathroom and as I was coming back down I stopped in my tracks as I heard Steve and Gracie talking. _

"_Is Danno mad at me Uncle Steve?"  
"What? Of course he's not mad at you sweetheart. Why would you say that?"  
"I don't think he wants me to go to China with Mommy and Stan"  
"Gracie, it's not that he doesn't want you to go. He's just sad that he'll miss seeing you at Christmas, that's all. I know it's hard for you to understand these things"_

_"I understand Uncle Steve. I'll miss him too...I'll miss all of you...I'm sad too"_  
_"Come here sweetheart" I watched as my baby girl had climbed onto his lap and hugged him. He kissed her forehead and said, "Gracie, your Danno loves you more than anything in this world and he NEVER wants to see you sad. And your Mommy loves you just as much as your Daddy does. They both want you to be happy honey"_

"_I don't like it when they fight Uncle Steve. I can't help it, it makes me sad"  
I wiped a tear from my eye and made my way downstairs. Moving to the couch I had lifted Gracie from Steve's lap and as I hugged her tears streamed down my face. After several seconds Gracie had said, "Don't be sad Danno, please don't cry"_

_I had sat on the couch and placed her between Steve and myself._  
_"Gracie, I'm sorry"_  
_"It's okay Danno"_  
_"No it's not okay Monkey, Uncle Steve is right. I love you more than anything and so does your Mommy. I was being selfish and I'm sorry. I'm happy and excited for you that you'll get to go on an airplane and visit China. You'll have so much fun with Mommy and Stan and I'll have fun with Uncle Steve here, I promise"_

_Steve had then said, "He'll especially have fun caroling, right Danno?"_  
_I had looked at him and said, "Will you please shut up"_  
_The two people I loved most in the world had laughed loudly at me and eventually Steve said, "Come on guys, we've got a tree to trim and presents to wrap!"_

_Steve had done it again.  
In this world there are people who see the glass as half full, while others see the glass as half empty. As hard as I try to fight it, most of the time I'm a glass half empty kind of guy, while McGarrett...yeah he's definitely a glass half full kind of guy._

_We had an amazing weekend. Steve turned on Christmas music, CD's by Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift that he had bought just for Gracie. We trimmed the tree, wrapped presents and ordered pizza that night and then the next day we celebrated. Although we would be separated from our little angle for Christmas, we celebrated simply being together and being a family._

_Saying goodbye to Gracie at the airport had torn at my heart but I smiled and told her to have a good time, and as she walked down the runway towards the plane she and turned back and blown a kiss to me as she hugged her treasured itty-bitty twins, 'Stevie and Sophie'_

_We had a good Christmas and I have to admit, Steve is a pretty damn good cook._  
_We all attended a mid-day church service and then we went back to Steve's where we ate, drank wine and visited. We were exchanging gifts when the gift I wanted the most came in, a call from Gracie. We all talked to her and I was so unbelievably happy just to hear her sweet voice. Overall, it was a good day, a very good day...except for the caroling!'_

_**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**_

Steve's eyes were closed as he held Danny's cold hand in both of his, hoping he could pass his body heat on to his injured partner. He hated seeing Danny like this, hell he shouldn't be in this damn bed at all.

_'Christ McGarrett, how could you have been so stupid? Eaton warned me, and I let this happen. Please Danny, oh God please fight...Gracie can't lose you and neither can I. I love you Danny and I'm so sorry'_

Suddenly his eyes bolted open as he felt Danny's hand weakly fold around his...

********** You guys are blowing me away with your reviews - I hope I'm still keeping your interest! Thanks for reading and reviewing and there's more to come! **********


	11. Chapter 11

Steve jumped up and in seconds he was standing and looking over Danny.  
With one hand still holding his partners, Steve stroked his forehead with his other as he urged him back to consciousness, "Danny, Danny can you open your eyes for me partner?" Danny's head dropped towards him and he moaned softly and Steve continued to prompt him, "Danny, open your eyes babe"

The injured man's eyes slowly began to flutter open and Steve said quickly, "Don't try to talk Danno, you've got a tube in your throat but it's just to help you breathe"

Erin had run out to get Doctor Jackson and Steve could see the fear in his friends eyes. "Danny, you're going to be okay, I promise you. I need you trust me and relax. Now blink twice if you understand me"

Danny's eyes blinked twice.  
"Good. Now blink twice if you're in pain"  
Two blinks.  
"The Doctor will be here in a minute so you squeeze my hand and ride it out buddy. Do you remember what happened to you Danny?"  
Two blinks.  
"You were kidnapped by the serial killer we were tracking. It ended up being Senator Mark Tomlinson" Seeing the look of confusion in Danny's eyes he continued, "Yeah buddy, State Senator Mark Tomlinson was Derek Eaton's partner and our killer. He's dead now Danny and you're safe"

Danny tried to pull his injured left arm off the bed and a moan of pain escaped his throat and his eyes filled with tears. Steve quickly reached across his body and grabbed his arm, easing it back onto the bed, "Whoa buddy, lay still for me. That bastard busted up your hand pretty good" Danny's arm was twitching in pain and Steve held his arm firmly, squeezing tightly just above his wrist. Dropping Danny's right hand back onto the bed he brushed the tears sliding from his clenched eyes. "Relax Danno, relax...I've got you, ride it out"

Doctor Jackson and Erin returned and Steve looked up, "He's in a lot of pain Doc"  
Jackson nodded and standing across the bed from Steve he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Danny, I'm going to increase your medication drip. It's very important that you stay as calm as possible and just sleep now young man"

As Danny closed his eyes Steve leaned close and whispered, "I'm here Danno, sleep now buddy" Seconds after the morphine drip was opened up his hand relaxed in Steve's grasp and he slipped back under. Doctor Jackson then said, "He's doing well Steve. His body temperature is starting to rise and his heart rate is stable, but still a bit fast. He's doing well though"  
"Thank you Doc"  
After Jackson left, Erin again tucked the warming blankets around Danny and looking at Steve she said, "You look exhausted Steve. Why don't you try to get a little sleep, I'll be right here with him"

"No, I need to stay awake for him"  
"Steve, when did you sleep last?"  
Looking at his watch, he replied "Twenty eight and a half hours ago"  
"And you've been through a lot in those twenty-eight an a half hours...he's going to sleep for at least three to four hours. You're not going to be any help to him if you're exhausted. Trust me Steve, I can handle him"

Steve grinned, "You don't know him Erin"  
She smiled back, "Alright, you've got a point"  
"You're right though, I am tired. I need to use the bathroom and then I'll try to catch a few winks...thank you Erin"  
"You're welcome Commander"  
"What did I tell you about that?"  
She grinned, "You're welcome Steve"

When he returned a few minutes later, Erin was adjusting one of Danny's intravenous meds and Steve asked, "What are you doing?"  
"We're increasing his antibiotics, he has a low grade fever"  
"Oh no, infection?"  
"It's too soon to tell. His body has gone though a lot of trauma over the last few hours so a fever is not unusual"  
"Okay"  
He looked up to see two young orderlies bringing in a high-backed leather chair.  
Erin smiled, "I thought this would be more comfortable for you"  
"Thank you again"  
"You're welcome again. Now do me a favor and get some sleep"  
"Promise you'll wake me if he needs me"  
"I promise"

Minutes later while holding his partners hand, exhaustion overtook Steve and he slept.  
Nurse Erin Campbell then covered Commander Steve McGarrett with a blanket as he snored softly.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve's words played over in Danny's mind and as he felt the cold liquid enter his veins, his brain became even foggier and he cursed his partner.

_'Damn it Steven, you're not the only one who hates drugs you know...  
So I was kidnapped and tortured by Senator Mark Tomlinson huh? One more reason to hate politicians I guess. Shit my hand hurts but now I remember that bastard breaking my fingers one by one. You know Steve, I have to tell you that your methods of blocking out the pain has come in handy today. I'm not too proud to admit that I'm not as tough as you though Superman. I mean how many times were you tortured as a SEAL? You've told me about three times, but how many don't I know about, huh? I guess you could say this was my second time and I hope to God it's my last... I'll have to tell you about that sometime... about her. My other Grace..._

_The drugs are working... God I'm so tired...'_

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Things were quiet in ICU room number 4 for almost four hours. Erin kept a close eye on Danny as Steve slept. Danny continued to warm and his color was improving but his heart rate still remained slightly elevated.

She was a little concerned about his fever though, as it had risen to 102.2 and she had sent for Doctor Jackson. She stood at Danny's side tenderly wiping his forehead and face with a cool, damp cloth. How ironic was this? They had been battling for hours to warm his body core due to his horrific injuries and blood loss and now those injuries are making him feverish. Who are you Danny Williams? What kind of special man are you that you can earn love and admiration of a man like Commander McGarrett? She then glanced at the sleeping SEAL. Steve McGarrett had quite a reputation among the staff here at Kings Memorial Hospital. He had been treated several times here before, and the rumors were that he was one of the toughest SOB's there was. Her friend Natalie had been his Nurse when he was brought in several months ago for a gunshot wound to the arm. Nat had told her how she had treated him and how his body was covered with scars from old wounds. He had scars from bullet wounds, stab wounds, and burns but he also had been whipped in the past and his back showed scarring from those lashes. She looked at the man sleeping peacefully in the chair, his hand still holding onto his partners...who are you Steve McGarrett?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Danny moaned louder and as he did he also squeezed Steve's hand waking him.  
In seconds he had thrown the blanket to the ground and he was standing at Danny's side across from Erin.  
Seeing Erin wiping his fevered brow he asked nervously, "Is he okay?"  
"His temperature is rising"  
Looking at his partners flushed face he asked, "How high is it?"  
"102.2"  
"So infection has set in?"  
"I'm not sure Steve, Doctor Jackson is on the way" As Steve glanced at the heart monitor she added, "His heart is still beating fast, but it's stable"

As Erin re-wet the cloth and placed it back onto Danny's forehead, Steve leaned and whispered into his ear, "It's okay Danno, I'm here. You keep fighting for Gracie buddy, you hear me...you keep fighting"

_'Steve? Steve...God it hurts babe...my belly hurts... Jason? You're back buddy? Where'd you go?...Jason wait! Don't run buddy, talk to me!...Jason wait, I'm coming...' _Suddenly Danny's back arched up off the table and he began to choke on the ventilation tube.

Steve cried out frantically, "DANNY, DANNY, STAY WITH ME. COME ON 'D YOU DON'T QUIT ON ME!"  
As the monitors attached to Danny blared their alerts, numerous Doctors and Nurses raced into the room pushing Steve off to the side. He stood a few feet from the bed with his arms folded across his chest and his hand over his mouth. He watched on in terror as the Doctors ripped the ventilator tubing from Danny's throat and the gagging and gasping sounds coming from Danny terrified him and tears welled in his eyes. He muttered softly, "Come on Danno, fight baby, oh God please fight"

As they pulled the blankets from Danny's body, Steve gasped at the sight before him.  
He was shaking and he felt like he was in a daze. He had seen many of his brothers fighting for their lives before, but this was different...this was Danno, "Stay with me Danno..."

Wires and tubes covered his body and the large incision down the length of his chest though painful and swollen, was a healthy pink. It was obvious that the problem was with the three inch stab wound to his lower abdomen that was flaming red and clearly infected.

Doctor Jackson came to Steve's side, "Steve, we need to take him into surgery right away. It appears that an infection has set in to his intestinal tract"  
"What can you do for him?"  
"I don't know Steve. I won't know until I get in there and take a look. We cleaned him up the best we could earlier but obviously we missed something"  
"Doc, I know you're doing everything you can...thank you"  
"You can have a few minutes alone with him, then we need to prep him"  
"Okay"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

_Danny was running but he couldn't catch Jason, the little shit was always faster than him.  
'Jason STOP! Come on brother talk to me, where are you going?  
Suddenly the young boy stopped running and he turned to face his friend. As Danny drew near the child spoke, "Danny stop, you can't come with me"_

_"What are you talking about Jason? Buddy this is amazing, you're alive!"  
"NO DANNY I'M NOT ALIVE!"  
"What? What are you talking about? You're right here, come on buddy"  
"Danny, I was sent to tell you it's not you're time yet. Gracie needs you. Steve and the others need you. You need to fight, you need to live. Do you remember what you told me? You told me that you, Joey and Alex were the Three Musketeers but that once I joined and we became Four, we were unstoppable and could do anything? Well buddy, now you're a team of four again and you're doing great things. Danny you're time is not up yet. Go back buddy, go back"_

_Danny dropped to his knees and he held out his hand as he watched Jason turn, walk away and disappear into the fog'_

Steve moved back to the bedside and looking down he saw Danny's lips moving but no sound was coming from him. Stroking Danny's sweat drenched forehead he spoke to him softly, "I love you Danno, please keep fighting..." His voice cracked with emotion as he added, "I can't lose you partner"

From behind him, Erin said "Steve, they're ready to take him now"  
Steve kissed his partners forehead and as tears fell he said quietly, "I'll see you soon buddy" He then turned and left the ICU.

********* So, emotional enough for you yet? Again I thank you all for the kind reviews and there is** **more to come! *********


	12. Chapter 12

******** Before beginning I have to say CONGRATULATIONS to Alex O and Malia on their marriage, I wish them all the love and happiness in the world! ********

Steve let Erin know that he would be in the waiting room and then he got onto the elevator and and hit the button for the main level. He had to call everyone but he needed a breath of fresh air first. He laid his head back against the back wall of the elevator and closed his eyes. Several seconds passed before a soft voice pulled him back, "Excuse me young man, are you alright?"

Startled, Steve opened his eyes to be greeted by the kind smile of an elderly woman.  
Forcing a smile he replied, "I'm fine Ma'am, thank you"  
Exiting the elevator Steve walked quickly towards the front door of the hospital and as he stepped outside he broke into a run. He ran at full speed sucking the fresh morning air into his lungs until they burned, and when he reached the sandy beach of the Pacific that backed up to the Hospital he dropped to his knees and he sobbed. Clenching his fists he pulled them to his face as his tortured sobs wracked his body. He cried for several minutes before lifting his head and staring out at the beautiful water. Through his tears he smiled softly as he could hear Danny in his mind ranting about how much he hated the Ocean. As a cool breeze blew, a chill passed through his body and he wrapped his arms tightly around his chest as he bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry Danno, of God I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful...how could I let this happen..." Several minutes passed before he stood and sighing deeply, he made his way back into the hospital.

Once he was in the waiting room he grabbed a cup of coffee and moved over to a couch in the corner of the room and pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Rachel.  
"Steve...is everything okay?"  
"Hi Rachel, there's been a complication and Danny's been taken into surgery"  
"What are they saying Steve?"  
"They think he's developed an infection in his intestines"  
"Oh God Steve"  
"Rachel, I'm so sorry. This should never have happened"  
"Steve, this isn't your fault. This was the actions of a madman and there's no way you could have known he would do this. Please, please for Danny...don't put this on yourself. You know he doesn't blame you, no one blames you"

His voice shook as he said, "Thank you Rachel"  
"Steve, I won't bring Gracie up today. Will you call me?"  
"As soon as I know something I'll call you. Please give Gracie a kiss for me"  
"I will, and Steve...thank you for staying with him and for loving him"  
Steve replied softly, "I'll call you soon, bye"

He then called Chin who answered quickly, "Steve, how's he doing?"  
"Chin, he's developed an infection and they've taken him into surgery"  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm in the Surgery Waiting Room on the third floor"  
"I'm in Mallory Watkins room, I'll be right there"  
"No, no it's okay. This could take hours, go ahead and finish up with her"  
"Duke can wrap it up here, I'll be there in a few minutes. Have you called Kono yet?"  
"No, just you and Rachel. I'll give her a call now"  
"Okay brah, see you in a few minutes"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Chin arrived, Steve was finishing his call with Kono and he sat down next to him.  
Steve sat forward on couch and placed his elbows onto his knees, "She's on her way"  
"What happened Steve?"  
Steve told him about what had happened and as he stared ahead aimlessly Chin said, "Steve, you can't do this to yourself"  
The SEAL sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Chin..."  
"Listen to me, this is not your fault"  
"Really? Then tell me who's fault is it Chin?"  
"The killers Steve! Come on brother you know this isn't your fault... these were two sick bastards and Tomlinson alone is to blame for this. Steve, we found Danny because YOU put the pieces together. YOU saved him"

"Did I Chin? He's fighting for his life in there"  
"You're damn right he's fighting and you owe it to him to believe in him. He's going to beat this Steve"  
Chin was frustrated and standing from the couch he moved over to the window.

When Kono arrived twenty minutes later she found the two men in different parts of the waiting room. Chin saw her enter and he moved to her side and embraced her. She pulled from him asking, "What's going on?"  
"We haven't heard anything on Danny yet but Steve's on a major guilt trip and damn it cous' I just don't know what else I can say to help him"

She took Chin's hand and they walked back over to Steve. He was still sitting with his elbows on his knees and his face was in his hands. Kono sat on the small table directly in front of him and reaching out she placed a hand on his knee.

"Steve..."  
Before she could continue he looked up, "Stop Kono, let me say something first" He looked at Kono and then turned to Chin, "I'm sorry brother. Everything you said was right and I know that. Twenty years ago when my Mother was killed it destroyed my life as I knew it. I not only lost Mom but I lost Dad and Mary as well. Dad and Joe had served honorably and I had grown up listening to them tell stories of their military brothers and honestly the main reason I became a SEAL was for the comradery, I made those boys my family. I lost twelve of them over the years and a piece of me died with each and every one of them..."

They both knew about the Hess brothers but now Steve opened up, sharing with them what he had shared with Danny months before. He told them about Freddy Hart and how this brother, this hero, had died saving his life in North Korea. His voice was quiet and steady as he continued, "You guys need to know how much you both mean to me. You and Danny are so much more to me than my team...you three and Gracie have given me something I've longed for for twenty years... you're my family, my Ohana. You've given me a reason to live and the thought of losing any of you absolutely terrifies me"

Tears were streaming down Kono's cheeks as he squeezed her hand and Chin said softly, "Steve, we all feel the same way. We love you too"  
Steve continued, "For twenty years I've been in lines of work where I've dealt with the dregs of society whether military enemies or civilian scumbags... I know my men's deaths are not my fault just as I know what happened to Danny isn't my fault. Sometimes I just need someone to kick me in the ass and remind me of that... so thank you both"

Kono wiped a tear from her eye and said, "You know, Danny always said that your stubborn"  
Steve chuckled, "Actually sweetheart, you're being kind. I think he refers to me as a stubborn-ass Navy SEAL"  
Kono grinned and squeezed his hand tighter, "And he loves you"  
Steve nodded, "I know" He then asked, "So now that I've got my head together can you tell me how the Eaton case is going?"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin spoke first, "Mallory Watkins has given us a lot of information. They kidnapped her as a team. As she was loading groceries into her car on a Friday afternoon, Eaton came up from behind and zapped her with a stun gun. She has knocked out for a few minutes and when she came to she was tied up in the back of a van. She was held in the basement of Eaton's home the entire three weeks and over the first few days Eaton raped her half a dozen times. She says that Tomlinson was there the entire first weekend and he filmed the sexual assaults. Once Eaton went back to work on Monday she was kept tied to a table similar to the one Danny was tied to at Tomlinson's"

Steve asked, "How is the world did she escape?"  
"She was counting the days she was held and on Tuesday's and Thursday's he did not come home for a lunch break so she knew she'd have extra time those days. When he was home she was not tied up, but he kept her locked in the basement. He would feed her cereal in the mornings and then either chicken or fish for dinner along with white rice. Eaton had let the dinner plates pile up in a corner and Mallory hid a dinner fork under the mattress she slept on. The day she escaped she laid down on the table before he came down to tie her up. She placed the fork underneath her thigh and after he left the house she maneuvered herself until she was able to grab the fork. It took hours for her to cut through the rope on her wrist and it was bleeding horribly but she was able to free herself and after breaking out a small window she escaped and ran to a neighbors house for help"

Steve shook his head, "She's a smart girl"  
Chin nodded in agreement, "And brave too. If she had dropped that fork or if he had come home, she was dead...and she knew it"  
"And she's willing to testify against Eaton at trial?"  
"Absolutely. She's determined to see that he never hurts another girl again"  
"Good, that's good. How about you Kono?"  
"We've been able to match eighteen photos found in Eaton's home with women who filed reports of rape over the last six years"

Steve shook his head, "So far"  
Kono continued, "Yeah. Duke's set up a team of detectives to contact each of these women"  
Steve replied, "That bastard will never be free again"  
Chin said softly, "Amen brother"

Kono then left to go get them all some breakfast from the hospital cafeteria and they visited quietly while waiting for news on Danny.  
It was a very long afternoon and Doctor Jackson entered the room six hours later and made his way to their table.  
As he sat, he smiled and said "Everything went well and he's in recovery"  
Sighs of relief escaped from all three and the Doctor continued, An infection had developed in the intestine at the sight of the wound but fortunately it hadn't spread widely. We removed three inches of his intestine and re-routed it"

Steve inquired, "Will he have any permanent issues with with this"  
"No, he shouldn't. He will have a long recovery, but he'll be able to live a normal life and return to work without restrictions "  
"How about his heart Doc?"  
"He had no additional cardiac issues and although his heart rate is up a bit due to the surgery I expect that to normalize soon. I will keep him on the IV beta and channel blockers for the time being as a precaution but we didn't need to give him any additional injections and we've removed him from the ventilator"

The relief was evident in Steve's voice, "Oh God Doc, that's great news"  
Reaching across the table the men shook hands as Jackson added, "His core body temperature has nearly normalized and I expect him to recover fully. You'll be able to re-join him in the ICU in a couple of hours if you'd like"

"Yes, I'd like that. I think I'll head home and shower quickly. Can you call me if there's any change in his condition?"  
Kono interceded, "I'll stay here until you get back boss"  
Steve smiled, "Okay, great"

Moments later in the parking lot, Chin left to assist in the HPD investigation and Steve smiled with relief as he got behind the wheel of his Silverado.

********** Next up, Danny's recovery and lot's of bromance! I hope you're still enjoying! **********


	13. Chapter 13

******** OKAY – Here are the FINAL 2 CHAPTERS – I hope you enjoy ********

Steve returned a little more than an hour later refreshed after showering and changing.  
He called Rachel with the update on Danny and then she put Gracie on the phone.

"Hello baby, how are you?"  
"I'm scared Uncle Steve, is Danno okay?"  
"Hey, there's nothing to be scared about sweetheart"  
"Are you sure? Mommy said Danno was hurt bad and now I can't see him"  
"Gracie do I sound scared?"  
"No"  
"And you shouldn't be scared either. Danno is so tough, you know that don't you?"  
"Uh huh, but why can't I see him then?"  
Thinking quickly, the SEAL told the frightened eight-year old, "His hair's messy"  
The child chuckled, "What?"  
"His hair's messy Gracie and you know how much your Danno worries about his hair!"  
"You're so silly Uncle Steve"  
"No baby, you're the silly one for worrying. You can see Danno after school tomorrow okay?"  
He smiled as he heard the relief in the child's voice, "Okay. I love you Uncle Steve"  
"I love you too and Gracie don't you ever forget that your Danno loves you"  
"I love him more! I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Okay sweetie, good night"

Kono was sitting at the table working on her laptop when he entered.  
She looked up and smiled broadly at him, "You look like a new man boss!"  
Smiling back he replied, "I feel like a new man Kono. Any news?"  
"No"  
"Well, no news is good news I guess huh?"  
"Yeah it sure is"  
"Any more matches on the rapes?"  
"Three more"  
"Keep at it Kono, you're doing a great job"

A Nurse named Rose arrived a short time later and after saying goodbye to Kono, Steve was led back to Danny's room.  
As he looked down at his friend, Rose let him know that Danny's heart rate was continuing to drop as was his fever.  
"He's doing very well Steve"  
Steve's eyes landed on a cot that had been set up in the corner of the small room.  
Rose grinned, "Doctor Jackson said you'd be staying the night"  
Steve nodded, "Thank you"

Steve was sitting in the leather chair holding Danny's hand when he began to stir.  
Standing up, he stroked Danny's forehead pushing back his hair.  
Danny's head moved slightly as Steve prodded him softly, "Hey buddy, can you open your eyes for me?"  
As Steve ran his hand through his partner's hair the Jersey detective's eyes remained closed and he mumbled through his oxygen mask, "Don't mmess with mmy hhair Steven"  
Steve grinned, "Welcome back partner. You lay still for me now okay?"

Slowly Danny's eyes fluttered open and with a lopsided grin he said, "My thrroat hh...hurtts"  
"That's from the vent tube, but they took that out"  
"Need wwaterr Stteve"  
Rose stepped to up to the other side of the bed, "Danny, my name is Rose. Can you tell me if you're in pain?"  
"Not too bbad...'m thirstty"  
"You've had abdominal surgery and it's too soon for you to drink. I can wet your lips with a cloth and you can suck on it a bit, but just enough to moisten your mouth"

"Uh...huh...'k"  
Removing his oxygen mask she placed the cloth to his lips and Danny's eyes closed as he softly sucked the moisture.  
As she pulled it from him Steve asked, "There you go Danno, is that better?"  
"Yeah...Steve?..."  
"Yeah, I'm right here"  
"She said I hhad surgery?"  
"You had a little problem partner. You had a bit of an infection in your intestines from where you were stabbed but the Doc took good care of you and you're going to be fine now"

"Steve...Jason wouldn't let mme ggo with him..."  
His eyes closed again and Steve reached down and took hold of his hand as he thought, '_Who is Jason?' _Doctor Jackson did say he would be confused so he replied, "That's good Danny, you needed to stay here"

"I'm so cold Steve"  
Rose went to grab another blanket from a nearby cupboard as Danny said, "Jason saidd tto stay, but I'm sso ttired Supermman...sshit I'm tired"

"Sleep then buddy. I'll be right here, you just sleep"  
Rose tucked the extra blanket around Danny and placed the oxygen mask back over his face and in only moments he was back under. Without releasing his grasp on Danny's hand, Steve said back down and continued his vigil.

They kept Danny highly medicated and he slept most of the night.  
Steve slept as well but he refused to lie on the cot, instead sleeping on the chair while holding his partners hand.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was awake and wiping Danny's forehead when he woke at about five in the morning.  
"Good Morning. How do you feel Danny?"  
"I'm okkay, I don't...don't understtand Steve...what happened?"  
"You were kidnapped and tortured by Tomlinson. Do you remember that?"  
Steve set the cloth down and grabbed Danny's hand as the man hesitated, a look of confusion evident on his face. Through his mask he muttered, "Mark...his name was Mark"

"Yeah buddy, Senator Mark Tomlinson"  
Danny closed his eyes tightly and his voice shook as he said, "He cut me"  
As a tear slipped from Danny's clenched eye and Steve brushed it away with his fingertips, "I know partner but it's over now"

Danny's voice shook, "I need this mask off" Steve gently lifted the mask and Danny continued "I thought he was going to kill me... I remembered what you told me about how to block out the pain... how to take your mind to another place. You told me to survive. I knew you'd come for me and I all I had to do was survive"

Steve's voice choked with emotion as he replied, "And you did it Danny. You're safe now and that bastard can't hurt you anymore"  
Suddenly Danny's grip tightened in his and his jaw clenched in pain.  
Steve squeezed his hand tightly, "Danny, squeeze tight, I've got you"  
Danny's breathing became rapid and Steve couldn't help but look at the heart monitor as the pain caused Danny's heart rate to spike. "Danny, relax buddy...relax"

Rose moved to the bedside and Steve said, "He needs more pain meds"  
The elderly Nurse spoke firmly, "The Doctor needs to see him first and he's on his way"  
"Okay, okay Danny the Doc's on the way. I need you to slow down you breathing for me buddy"  
"Steve...no meds...'k? I want to talk"  
"Danny, we'll have all the time in the world to talk when you're feeling better"  
"Steve..."  
"Don't argue with me okay? Gracie's going to be up to see you in a few hours and you need to be rested"  
"Gracie..."  
Steve smiled down at his partner, "Yeah, I talked to her last night and she can't wait to see you"  
Danny said weakly, "My little monkey"  
His hand began to relax in Steve's and the SEAL said softly, "Yeah buddy, she'll be here soon so slow down your breathing for me now"

Doctor Jackson arrived and Nurse Rose stepped back to make room for him.  
"Hello Danny, can you tell me where you hurt?"  
"My chest, my belly and my fucking hand hurts so bad"  
Steve again said, "Relax Danno"  
Doctor Jackson then asked, "Danny, I need you to rate the pain for me"  
"Um...an eight I guess"  
"Okay. I'm going to increase your meds so you can sleep. You're doing really well young man, you just need sleep"  
As the Doctor opened up the morphine drip and the drug entered Danny's bloodstream, Steve leaned in close whispering, "That's my boy, relax...sleep Danny, I'm right here"

It took only moments for Danny to succumb to the morphine and Steve watched on as Doctor Jackson examined his wounds and set him up on a nasal cannula. Once done he smiled at Steve, "Everything looks good Steve. You're doing a wonderful job keeping him calm. He's going to be in severe pain for a couple of days, but everything looks good"

Danny slept the rest of the day and when Gracie and Rachel arrived at a a little after four, he was still under. Steve moved into the hallway to greet them and Gracie was instantly in his arms.  
Hugging him tightly she said, "Hi Uncle Steve, how's Danno?"  
"He's doing good but he's very tired honey"  
"Is he sleeping?"  
"Yes, but he's been waiting to see you so will you stay here with your Mommy for a couple of minutes and I'll wake him up okay?"  
She smiled lovingly at him, "Okay"  
"Gracie, I need to tell you not to be scared when you see Danno. The Doctors have him hooked up to a lot of beeping machines so they can see how strong his heart is beating"

"Okay, I won't be scared"  
"Also Danno's hand was broken and they can't put it in a cast yet because it's too swollen. It's wrapped up and it's really puffy"  
"Does it hurt him?"  
"Yes it hurts, so we have to make sure he doesn't move his hand and we can't touch it okay?"  
"Okay, I promise I won't touch it"  
He smiled at her and setting her back onto the ground, he kissed her cheek and walked back into the room.

******* One more chapter to go, I hope you're enjoying *******


	14. Chapter 14

******* Here is the FINAL Chapter – I hope you like it, and I'd love to hear your final thoughts *******

Steve leaned over and touching Danny right shoulder he spoke to him softly, "Danny, Danny can you wake up for me?"  
It took a couple of minutes for him to come around but eventually he opened his eyes, "Steve?"  
"Partner, Gracie's here to see you. Are you up to it?"  
"Yeah...can I have a drink yet, I'm thirsty"  
Nurse Rose nodded and after pouring a glass of water Steve lifted his head and she put the straw into his mouth while saying "Just a couple of small sips Danny, you can't have too much"

Once he was settled back on the pillow Steve smiled at him, "Are you ready for her?  
"Absolutely"  
Moments later he was lifting her into his arms and walking into the room. "Now remember sweetheart don't be scared by the machines. Danno's awake but he's very tired so you can only stay a few minutes okay?"

"Uh huh"  
As they reached the bedside Danny smiled and raised his hand, "Hi Monkey, it sure is good to see you"  
"Hi Daddy. Are you feeling better?"  
"I'm feeling a lot better now that I've seen you baby girl. You can touch my hand"  
Steve then added, "That's not his broken hand honey, you can hold onto his fingers, just don't touch the tubes"  
"What are all the tubes for?"  
"Danno lost a lot of blood when he got hurt. See these bags" He pointed to the IV pole.  
She replied softly, "Yes"  
"The tubes are carrying more blood and medicines into Danno's body through his hand there to make him better"  
She looked at the tubes and tape on his hand and asked, "Does that hurt you Danno?"  
He grinned, "No, not at all Monkey"  
As she held Danny's fingers she smiled and said, "Uncle Steve was right Danno, your hair is a mess"  
Wondering how that had come into conversation Danny smiled and said, "I bet it is"  
"How long do you have to be in the hospital Danno?"  
"I'm not sure yet baby"  
Steve then added, "Probably at least a week Gracie"  
Danny said, "But you can come visit me Monkey"  
"Every day Danno?"  
"Only if your Mom has the time Gracie, but I'll be fine...I don't want you to worry about me okay?"  
"Okay Danno, I love you"  
"I love you too honey, more than anything in this world. How was school today?"  
"Really good Danno. I got a 100 on my spelling test"  
"That's my girl"

They visited for a few minutes longer and then Uncle Steve held her over the bed so she could give him a hug and a kiss.

He then walked Rachel and Gracie out to their car and when he re-entered the hospital he noticed the elderly woman he had seen the previous day in the elevator. As their eyes connected he smiled and she said, "Hello again young man. You look better today"

"I am Ma'am, thank you very much"  
"I hope your loved one is doing better"  
"He is, thank you for asking"  
She held out her hand and he took it in his, "You were very upset. It's obvious that you love your friend very much. He's lucky to have you, now you go be with him"  
"I will Ma'am, thank you"  
"God bless you and your friend"

Moments later he was back at Danny's side.  
The next day Danny was was moved to a private room and two days later he underwent surgery to repair the multiple broken bones in his left hand.

After that he began to make great progress and a week later his stitches were removed and he was released.

Steve and Chin had set up a bed in the living room for him and as Steve helped him into the house his first response was typical Danno, "You know babe, I really prefer the couch"

Grinning down at his friend Steve replied softly, "Welcome home Danny"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve worked from home that first week and he catered to Danny's every need while also driving him crazy!

On his third night home, Steve woke to Danny's screams coming from downstairs.  
He knew those screams. He had heard those screams from his brothers and they had heard the screams from him.  
Moments later he was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his shaking partner in his arms.

"It's okay Danno...you were having a nightmare buddy. It's okay now...relax, it's okay"  
Once he had calmed down Steve grabbed him a bottle of water and sitting on the chair next to the bed he asked, "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded and sitting up, he took a drink of water and gently rubbed at his chest wound.  
"How do live with these nightmares Steve? Shit, they're so real"  
"I know...I'm not going to bullshit you buddy, it's hard. As bad as it sounds...you just kind of get used to them"

"Great..."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I told you that I remembered what you had said to me, and I drew into myself. I thought about Gracie a lot. I remembered the day she was born and the little things...playing with her in the yard, taking her to the zoo, her splashing me so much when I gave her baths that I got one too"

Steve laughed softly and asked "What else did you think about?"  
Danny then told him about Jason. He told him about the Three Musketeers, plus one and of their childhood friendships. He then told his partner about Jason's death and how it resulted in his desire to become a cop. And he told Steve about how he had seen Jason during his delirium and how the boy had told him that he needed to stay.

Steve fingered his water bottle and said softly, "I'm glad he told you to stay buddy"  
Danny chuckled, "Me too...I'm glad I listened to him"  
Steve nodded, "So am I partner, so am I"  
"He told me that we were doing good things here and that it wasn't my time to go"  
"We are Danny, we're changing lives"  
"Steve, thank you. Thank you for staying with me and for taking care of me"  
"I'll always be there Danny. You're the best friend I've ever had and I love you man. We're family"  
Danny grinned and said, "Ohana"

They had stayed up most of the night and talked. Steve shared more stories with him about missions he had undertaken and brothers he had lost and Danny told him about Grace Tilwell, his partner who was killed on 9-11. Although they mourned their friends, they also spoke of good times they shared with them and they laughed...and healed together.

His recovery went well and the day before Steve went back to work he took Danny and Gracie to the Hilton as promised. Steve insisted that they stay the whole week and how could Danny argue? He knew the SEAL's motives...with having to go back to work this was Mother-hen McGarrett's way of watching over him.

As the two men sat poolside watching Gracie and nibbling on appetizers Steve gave instructions to him, "Now I want you to promise me a few things"  
"Yes sir"  
"Danny, I'm being serious here"  
"I know Steve, you just worry too much"  
"Well, I don't think I do"  
"Of course you don't Superman. So, give me the rules"  
Steve sighed and grinned softly at his partner, "They're really simple pal, even you can handle them"  
Danny chuckled, "Oh yeah, even me? That's good...okay, lay it on me babe!"  
"Number One – you stay in room or else you're down here with Gracie"  
Simply to egg on his friend, Danny asked "What about the beach? Can we walk down there?"  
"Um, okay...but you can't go in the water"  
"Got it! Next?"

"You order whatever food you want and watch a lot of movies"  
"Watching movies is a rule?"  
"Daniel, why are acting like this? I'm very serious here"  
"Oh believe me Steve, I know you're serious. Listen...I'm good brother, I really am. I love you and I appreciate this and everything you've done for me"

Steve smiled, "I love you too. There's one more rule though Danny"  
"What's that Steve?"  
"That you rest. Can you follow that rule for me?"  
"Steve, I will follow ALL of your rules...I promise"

Steve, Kono and Chin came to the Hotel every night after work and they would sit at the poolside, dine on surf and turf and visit for hours.

Danny followed all of Steve's rules and he had a wonderful week of relaxation with Gracie.  
Steve finally began to relax and while Danny continued to recuperate his home, the 5-0 task force was once again up and running, although not complete without the feisty Jersey detective.

The investigations on Tomlinson and Eaton were finally completed.  
Senator Mark Tomlinson had turned out to be one of the most prolific serial killers in American history having killed twenty young women over a ten year period.

Derek Eaton had killed six women and raped thirty three, with his youngest victim being only thirteen years old. Thanks to 5-0 and the HPD each and every victim, including the previously unidentified girl were all identified and they and their families were given at least the satisfaction of knowing that this evil man was finally behind bars. Due to the fact that Tomlinson was killed and that Eaton did not cooperate with the investigation, he was sentenced to life in prison without parole and would spend his remaining days in Halawa Prison attempting to avoid other prisoners.

Ten weeks after the horrific events, Danny returned to work and the 5-0 Ohana was once again complete.

THE END

****** Due to numerous comments posted to me yesterday I have decided that I need to take a break from posting stories. I write for pure enjoyment but that enjoyment is no longer there. I began to write about 5-0 because I love the show and I appreciate the actors who bring those characters to life. Alex O'Loughlin got married and I chose to state MY happiness for him and his new wife with a one-line comment. His acting brings joy to my life, and I truly wish him love and happiness. That one-line comment resulted in numerous negative comments, and I can say that I wrote these final chapters in tears, and that should never happen. I write for the joy of it only, I don't get paid for this and it is not a joy anymore. More than a year ago a favorite author of mine stopped writing because of similar issues. As writers we take a risk putting our thoughts onto a page for others to critique and hopefully enjoy. To those of you have taken the time to write reviews and words of encouragement, I do thank you. If you've followed my stories you know that I'm always grateful for reviews and have said many times how motivating they can be, and now I can also say how disheartening they can be. So, I hope you have enjoyed my stories, but at least for now... good bye ******


End file.
